El amor nunca se olvida
by Amgd12
Summary: Sakura muere, pero Rinne esta decidido a hacer lo posible para revivirla, por lo que firma un contrato en el cual se especifica que ella no recordara al shinigami... ¡peor aun!, Rinne no puede verla por los inmensos trabajos... ¿que sucederá?, ¿que pasara con Sakura y Rinne?, ¿la chica lo recordara?, ¿lo volverá a ver?, ¿sus amigos como los ayudaran?...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Prologo**

En el mundo de los muertos... justo en la casa de Tamako...

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-gritaba alguien completamente enojado

Rokumo lloraba abundantemente, mientras Tamako veía con completa preocupación el acto que se estaba llevando a cabo...

Ageha le gritaba a jumonji que se detuviera en ese mismo instante, mientras este con una cara de completa rabia tenia a Rinne agarrado del suéter de la escuela mientras lo movía bruscamente, este solo tenia la mirada perdida... no mostraba algún sentimiento... era como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo...

-¡Desgraciado por tu culpa!... ¡por tu culpa ella!... ¡ELLA ESTA ASÍ!

Soltó a Rinne del suéter dejándolo caer en el piso bruscamente.

Rokumo solo soltó en llanto aun mas...

-Mamiya Sakura...-susurro el peli-rojo...

La joven castaña se encontraba en la cama de Tamako... sin respirar... un cadáver... cave mencionar que su alma no sabían donde estaba... habían casos donde el alma desaparecía cuando la persona moría bruscamente...

-Rinne...-susurro su abuela...

Ni pensar que toda esa situación comenzó desde hace un rato...

 ***Flash back***

En el mundo de los muertos había una recompensa de 11,000 yeans por atrapar a un espíritu maligno en el mundo de los muertos. Rokumo llego completamente feliz a darle la noticia a su dueño, necesitaban dinero claro... el único problema era que se necesitaban a dos shinigamis para recibir la recompensa, Ageha se postulo rápidamente... ambos suspiraron, solo lo hacían por dinero.

Por otro lado, Sakura quería decirle a Rinne sobre un trabajo que habían pedido en clase sin poner una ofrenda en la cabina meteorológica, pero le habían dado a ella 1,000 yeans para poner en el lugar, ya que la joven que le pidió eso le tenia mucho miedo a la zona. Jumonji la acompaño claro... dejarla sola con Rinne, ¡jamas!.

Luego de dejar la ofrenda y la carta se dirigieron al club... al llegar se encontraron con Rinne y Ageha a punto de irse por un camino espiritual... Rokumo los miro y Rinne giro la mirada encontrándose con la de Sakura. Ageha sin saber de la existencia de Sakura y el exorcista, tomo a Rinne del brazo y se encaminaron al camino espiritual.

Sakura sin saber bien por que, tomo a Rinne del haori, jumonji al ver esto tomo otra parte del traje del peli-rojo.

Al llegar justamente se encontraron con el... ¿espíritu malvado?... no lo parecía... era mas como una especie de yokai... pero no lo era. El buscado los miro con rabia en sus ojos completamente rojos y ataco... cave destacar que este media mas de 4 metros.

Rinne rescato a Sakura, Ageha se salvo por sus medios y Jumonji igualmente

-¡Rinne-sama!-grito el gatito negro

Rinne dejo a Sakura en el lugar que mas le parecía seguro y fue directamente para darle un buen golpe con su guadaña... pero antes de siquiera tocarlo el espíritu golpeo a Sakura con un brazo mandándola a chocar contra una piedra del lugar.

-¡SAKURA!-gritaron los dos chicos, mientras Ageha la miro horrorisada...

Tal vez la odiaba porque pensaba que ella amaba a Rinne, despertando en ella un odio irrevocable hacia la chica, pero no por ello podía NO preocuparse de la joven.

Rinne sin pensárselo dos veces lo ataco purificandolo en el instante... fue lo mas rápido que se le permitía a con la chica. La tomo en brazos asustado... su pecho no subía o bajaba gracias a que tomaba aire... toco su rostro... comenzaba a tornarse frió... con su ultima esperanza puso su mano en su cuello mientras Jumonji tomaba uno de sus brazos para igualmente tomarle pulso... nada... Sakura había muerto...

-¡NO!...¡No puede ser!-grito Jumonji

-Sakura...-susurro la muchacha shinigami

Rinne no se lo podía creer... la joven, la primera chica que le hablo... la primera chica que amo... reposaba su cuerpo sin vida en sus brazos...

-¡Sakura-sama!-grito el gatito

Ageha lo miro moviendo la cabeza a los lados con los ojos cerrados

-No puede ser...-susurro-Sakura-sama...

Jumonji no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos...

Rinne cargo el cuerpo de Sakura entre sus brazos, cuando de la nada su abuela apareció

-Rinne...

No hubo respuesta alguna...

-Sígueme la llevaremos a mi casa...

Rinne siguió a su abuela en dirección a su casa, seguido de el exterminador, el gatito y la shinigami.

Al llegar a la casa, Rinne dejo a Sakura en la cama de su abuela mirando su rostro pacifico aun estando muerta. Jumonji se dejo dominar por la ira y tomo a Rinne de su uniforme de la escuela...

Y así habían llegado a la situación actual...

 ***Fin flash back***

Tamako cansada suspiro... no creía que algún día le daría esa clase de información a Rinne... ya que no quería que el obtuviera mas deudas...

-Rinne...

El mencionado la miro con una mirada perdida... como muerto... su mirada no reflejaba vida...

-Hay... hay un método que tal vez... ayude a Mamiya Sakura-san...

Todos los presentes miraron a Tamako esperando el método

-¿Cual es?-pregunto Tsubasa intentando guardar la calma

-Rinne... tendrás que trabajar mas de lo debido... sin esperar paga alguna...

Rinne puso cara seria, pero no hizo algún ruido o señal que indicara que estaba en desacuerdo

-¡¿Rinne-sama trabajaría gratis?!-pregunto asustado Rokumon

-Así es...

Rinne no le dio mucho tiempo para pensarlo

-¡Acepto!-estaba completamente decidido

 **-** ¡¿EH?!-pregunto Ageha

-Rokudo...-susurro el exorcista

-¡Rinne-sama!, ¿esta seguro?-pregunto el gatito desconcertado

-Si

-Rinne... ¿eso quieres en verdad?-pregunto su abuela

-No es lo que yo quiera... es por su bien de ella... imaginen que de un de repente te digan que tu hija murió y tu no le pudiste ver en sus últimos momentos...

En eso tenia razón... pero Jumonji dudaba que fuera solo por ese echo

-Bien... iré a con los dioses catalogadores-dijo Tamako antes de irse acompañada de Rokumon

Dejaron solos a los jóvenes... Jumonji ni Ageha se quedarían con la duda del porque hacia eso... ambos con sus sospechas

-Rokudo, ¿estas seguro?

-Completamente

-¡Pero trabajaras el doble!, ¡quizá hasta el triple o mas!-recordo la joven shinigami

-Lo se... pero es un precio que hay que pagar por la vida de alguien... ademas... se lo debo... yo fui quien la descuido... yo fui quien la trajo a este mundo... ¡yo fui el que hablo con ella!... ¡YO FUI EL IDIOTA QUE PERMITIÓ QUE SE QUEDARA A MI LADO!-los jóvenes miraron al peli-rojo asombrados...

Rinne estaba asumiendo toda la culpa de la muerte de Sakura...

* * *

Al pasar de un rato en un silencio bastante incomodo y frió... llego Tamako y Rokumon acompañados de Kain. El joven de pelo blanco se acerco a Rinne con un papel

-Bien... firmarlo

Rinne leyó el papel...

Por este medio se declara que **Mamiya Sakura** volverá a la vida con las condiciones que **Rokudo Rinne** trabaje fervientemente para pagar la vida de el/la humano, a parte que la humana no recordara nada sobre el shinigami .

Ademas tendrá que cumplir al pie de la letra el horario que se le sera entregado.

 **Rokudo Rinne** tendrá que trabajar toda su vida si es necesario para pagar la vida de **Mamiya Sakura.**

Si no se cumplen con las reglas **Mamiya Sakura** volvera a estar muerta y para pagar la deuda se cobrara con la vida del shinigami **Rokudo Rinne.**

Igualmente si el humano **Mamiya Sakura** recuerda al shinigami a este se le negara ver al humano ya que este morirá ...

Jumonji, Ageha y Rokumon se quedaron petrificados en sus lugares... ¡era injusto el trato!

-Acepto...-estaba completamente decidido

-¿E-estas seguro Rinne?-pregunto Ageha

-Completamente

Tamako lo miro preocupada pero no dijo nada... mientras el resto menos Kain estaban muy nerviosos y desconcertados... Rinne se agregaría otra deuda mas... los jóvenes se miraron y se acercaron a Rinne tomando cada uno sus hombros

-En ese caso...-la shinigami estaba desidida-¡te apoyare en lo que sea!

-Ageha...

-Igualmente

-¿Jumonji?

-Tal vez no me agrades... pero agradezco tu sacrificio por Mamiya-san... te apoyare para ayudar a mantenerla con vida

-¡Por supuesto que cuente conmigo!-grito el gatito negro

-Gracias...-agradeció en un susurro

Sin pensárselo mas puso su huella digital en el papel... firmando el trato. Kain lo miro y suspiro

-El contrato se puede anular sin que la joven muera

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Jumonji

-¿Cual es ese método?

-Bueno...

 **Continuara...**

Con esto doy por comenzado un nuevo proyecto... ja, no los dejo descansar de mi... ademas que los dejare con la duda de cual es ese método durante un tiempo... no, no lo pondré en el siguiente ni en el posterior... ¡exacto!, serán mas de 5 capítulos ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

Bueno...

¡ADIÓS!


	2. ¿Te conozco?

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Aviso: Si no te leiste el manga tal vez a algunos personajes no los conoscas por lo que recomiendo leerlo**

 **¿Te conozco?**

Jumonji se encontraba al costado de la cama de Sakura, mientras la joven estaba inconsiente... pero viva... sin poder evitarlo recordo lo que habia sucedido momentos antes

 ***Flash back***

Luego de haberles dicho la forma de cancelar el contrato Rinne junto con Ageha y Kain (sin olvidar a Rokumon) estaban fuera de la casa de Sakura mientras Tsubasa cargaba a Sakura en brazos inconciente... ya tenia vida nuuevamente

-Bien Jumonji, ¿ya sabes lo que le diras?-pregunto Rinne

-Que tubo un accidente en la clase de educacion ficica y la tuvieron que traer a su casa, pero nada grave...

-Ademas, recuerda que nadie me recuerda por lo que no puedes actuar muy familiar conmigo si no quieres que te pregunten sobre mi-aclaro el pelirrojo-aperte... toma-le dio un... ¿caramelo?-asegurate de que se lo tome antes de venir a la escuela mañana

-Bien...

Kain hizo un movimiento de su arma esparciendo un aura blanca por la ciudad... al terminar el acto todos se fueron por aquel camino espiritual...

Al tocar la puerta como por arte de magia la madre de Sakura solto en llanto al ver a su hija preguntando si no tubo algo mas fuerte en la clase de educacion fisica... ¿quien lo diria? todos recordaban ese suceso como si enverdad fuera sierto.

Lo dejaron estrar a la casa dejando a Sakura en su cama

 ***Fin flash back***

Miraba a la joven que estaba aun dormida... luego de unos minutos desperto lentamente

-¡Mamiya-san!

-T-Tsubasa-kun...

-Que alivio que estes bien...

-¿Que me sucedio?

-Tuviste un accidente en la clase de edcacion ficica y quedaste inconsiente...

-Ya veo...

Ubo un silencio incomodo... Jumonji recordo el caramelo que le habia dado Rinne

-Mamiya-san

-Si

-Ten-le entrego el caramelo en las manos

-¿Un caramelo?

-Si... em, bueno... me gustaria que lo comieras mañana antes de venir a la escuela

-Bien

Hubo otro silencio pero esta vez lo rompio Sakura

-Tsubasa-kun

-Si

-¿Como es un espiritu?-se sorprendio ante sus palabras-siempre me pregunte como seria uno... jamas he visto uno

-Son como nosotros... nada cambia cuando mueren...-respondio sorprendido

-Ya entiendo...

Tsubasa se despidio de ella y de su madre para dirigirse directamente al club abandonado donde vivia Rinne... tenia que preguntarle cosas

-¡Rokudo!

-Jumonji...

-¿Por que Mamiya-san me pregunto sobre como se ven los fantasmas?

-Porque no recuerda que ella veia espiritus

-Entonces... ¿que sucedera cuando los vea?

-Tranquilo, el caramelo que te di sirve para que no vea espiritus durante 3 dias... luego tendremos que darle mas

-Rokudo... bien... ¿que sucedera contigo?

-¿De que hablas?

-Bueno... trabajaras mas para pagar la vida de Mamiya-san... pero... ¿que vas a hacer?

-Cumplir con mi responsabilidad...

-Rokudo...-susurro-en ese caso creo que lo mejor sera que descanses

-Gracias... lo are...

* * *

Al dia siguiente...

Sakura se estaba haciendo sus tipicas trensas para ir a la escuela... estaba a punto de irse cuando recordo el caramelo que Jumonji le dio el día anterior

 _Sera mejor que me lo coma antes de irme_

Lo desenvolvio y se lo comio... el sabor era como cualquier dulce... ahora se tendria que ir a la escuela o llegaria tarde

Por otro lado...

Rinne estaba aun dormido, pero no duro mucho eso ya que inmediatamente Rokumon lo movio para que se despertara

-¡Rinne-sama!

-¿Que sucede Rokumon?-pregunto cansado

-¡Ya llego el horario!

-¿Encerio?

-Si... pero es muy estricto-explico mostrandoselo

Durante la mañana iras a la escuela ya se de shinigamis o de humanos

Por la tarde trabajaras sin parar

Y por ultimo, la noche sera para descansar

Aveces tu horario se modificara para que trabajes mas

-Ya veo...

-¡Eso es injusto!-replico Rokumon

-Ya dejalo. Lo soprtare

-Bien... pero tiene que comenzar el día de hoy

-¿¡Que!?

Rinne en ese momento se puso sus tenis y como alma que lleva el diablo se fue a la escuela

 _Pobre Rinne-sama..._

En el salón...

Sakura se sentia como cualquier otro día... no habia visto nada raro... aun que lo unico diferente fue que la bombardearon con preguntas sobre su estado de salud... suspiro

-¿Que sucede Sakura-chan?-pregunto Miho

-No nada...

-¿Sigues con lo del peluche en forma de delfin?

-Aun con eso-replico Rika-Recuerda que te lo entrego Tsubasa-kun en el parque de diversiones

Siempre desde hace algun tiempo se preguntaba ¿quien le habia dado aquel peluche que tenia en su cama?... sus amigas decian que era de Tsubasa, pero ella sentia que no era así... sentia que era de alguien mas... pero no sabia quien

-Porsierto... ¿estas saliendo con Jumonji-kun?-pregunto emocionada Rika

-No... solo somos amigos...

-Pero parece que el quiere algo mas que amistad-explico Miho

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una vanca moviendose... miro hacia el lugar... era un chico de pelo rojiso al igual que sus ojos...

-¿Quien sera el?-pregunto Miho

-No se... pero parece atractivo-contesto Rika

Sakura solo lo miro un momento antes de que algo inbadiera su cuerpo... ¿felicidad?... pero si el no conocia al chico, ¿como sentiria alegria al ver a alguien que ni conoce?.

Renge se acerco a Rinne para preguntarle el porque hablaba con Kain el día anterior

-¡Rokudo!

 _¿Rokudo?..._

-R-Renge...-susurro

El chico pelirrojo la tomo del brazo y salio junto con ella corriendo del salón, Tsubasa estaba a punto de entrar al salón cuando los vio saliendo correr... lo mejor seria ignorarlo...

En el techo...

-¡¿Por que demonios hiciste eso?!-pregunto enojada Renge

-Tengo que contarte algo

-¿Eh?...

Rinne tubo que contarle toda la historia a la damishinigami

-Eso es lo que sucede...-explico

-Dejame ver si entendi...-respiro hondo-me estas diciendo ¿que no le diga a Sakura cosas del mundo espiritual?... ¿por que sus recuerdos fueron modificados?... ademas de que no mencione que te conoce...

-Exactamente

-Sabes...-soplo sus uñas-mi silencio cuesta caro-aclaro con arrogancia

-Claro... pero... ahora mismo no me seria muy dificil abrir un camino espiritual, buscar a Kain y decirle tu secreto

Renge se quedo como piedra... ¡como odiaba esa clase de chantages!, ¡y mas si eran con ese!

-Acepto...-contesto de mala gana

-Gracias...

En el salón...

-¡Buenos días Mamiya-san!

-Buenos días Tsubasa-kun-saludo con una sonrisa

-¿Como te encuentras?

-Bien... gracias...

-Jumonji-kun... ¿ya viste a Rokudo Rinne?-pregunto Miho

-Em...-tenia que mentir-¿aquel pelirrojo?

-¡Si!-exclamo Rika

-No...

-¡Oh!, ¡que lastima!-replico Rika

Jumonji iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta... entraron a clase Renge y Rinne juntos luego de su "tranquila" conversacion. Rinne se sento en su banca y Renge hiso lo mismo.

Miho y Rika miraron a Renge con cara de malicia... pero no de estar enojadas... no, todo lo contrario. Se acercaron a la joven

-Renge-chan...-hablaron las dos chicas

-¿Eh?...

-¿Conoces a Rokudo Rinne?-pregunto Miho esbozando una sonrisa

-Yo...-miro al pelirrojo-no lo conosco...

-Pero hace casi nada te acaba de llevar a la azotea-recordo Rika

-Solo queria preguntarme algo... eso es todo...

Curiosamente al escuchar aquellas palabras sintio un gran alivio... si saber aun el porque...

* * *

Al termino de las clases, Rinne se fue en direccion al club abandonado por su yomi no haori para comenzar con su trabajo. Jumonji quizo acompañar a Sakura a su casa pero ella iria esa vez con sus amigas, el exorsista comprendio y siguio a Rokudo...

-Rokudo-llamo Jumonji

-Jumonji

-Te dire algo

-¿Que sucede?

-Antes que sucediera lo de Sakura... una joven le pidio que te dejara una ofrenda, ya que a esta le daba miedo acercarse a la cabina meteorológica... te pido que en honor a Mamiya-san cumplas con ese trabajo-explico Tsubasa

-De acuerdo...

Aun era de día, por lo cual tenia mucho tiempo libre para cumplir con aquel trabajo y comenzar con el trabajo pesado... siguio su camino al club

-Rinne-sama... este...

-Ahora no Rokumon, tengo otro trabajo-interrumpio mientras tomaba su haori

-¡Pe-pero Rinne-sama, esto es importante!

-Puede esperar-con esto salio del edificio para dirijirse a la cabina

-¡Rinne-sama!-dejo al gato negro solo...

Al llegar a la cabina, la abrio y leyo la unica carta

Ayudame, te lo pido.

Por favor si decides ayudarme te esperare el miercoles por la tarde en la azotea para explicarte

Rinne se lleno de incertidumbre... antes pensaban que era una especie de "dios protector de la escuela" pero no creia que supieran que era un alumno... miro la ofrenda... 1,000 yeans, en ese caso parecia estar desesperada por ayuda

-¿Cumpliras con el trabajo?...

-Jumonji... crei que te habias ido a casa

-Bueno... como tu ultimo trabajo de este tipo, desidi ayudarte

-¿Algo así como una despedida?

-Algo así

Para mas casualidades ese dia era miercoles. Ambos fueron a la azotea para encontrarce con una joven de pelo negro a los hombros, con ojos azules intensos y el uniforme de la escuela

-Tu eres...

-El que te ayudara-contesto Rinne

-Me presentare... Mi nombre es Mina Otsuha de 2-C

-¿Cual es tu problema?-pregunto Tsubasa

-Bien... pues hace algun tiempo, me huni al club de lucha libre-Rinne no pudo evitar recordar a Suzu Minami-como saben esta cerca del de deporte que incluye el futbool, por lo cual siempre tengo que pasar por ahi

-¿Que hay con eso?-pregunto Jumonji

-Bueno... desde hace un tiempo... hay veces en las que de un derrepente mi cuerpo no responde... pero mi cabeza se gira a las canchas de futbol, haciendo que mire... ese estado dura alrededor de 20 o 30 minutos... pero estoy cansada de eso... por eso quiero que me ayude porfavor-hiso una reberencia

-Ayudaremos-aclaro Rinne-pero llevanos a las canchas

-B-bien...

Al llegar al lugar no habia nada extraño, solo que las canchas estaban bacias...

-¡ARK!-ese definitibamente era un grito femenino

Al mirar... Mina estaba siendo abrazada aparentemente fuerte por un espiritu...hombre... tenia el cabello cafe oscuro al igual que sus ojos y el traje de educacion fisica de la escuela. Luego de ese dejo de abrazarla corriendo a la cancha de futbol

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Rinne

-N-no puedo... moverme-repondio a duras penas

Rinne supo que el fantasma la habia paralizado de alguna forma. Ambos miararon al espiritu el cual parecia estar jugando... ¿futbol?... pero sin nadie, solo el

-Jumonji desparalizala-pidio Rinne mientras se dirigia con su haori al chico

Rinne lanzo su haori invertido, mostrando una forma material debajo del traje. Por suerte Mina no habia visto nada ya que estaba muy ocupada encontrando la forma de moverse

-¿Que es lo que te mantiene unido a este mundo?-pregunto el shinigami

El espiritu no le contesto cuando un gritito por parte de Mina lo interrumpio... aparentemente ya podia moverse

-I-ire al baño-con esto se fue corriendo en direccion a los baños

-¡No te vallas!-pidio el espiritu, pero la joven ya se habia ido. Miro a Rinne y Jumonji unos momentos-¡por sus culpas ella se fue!

Jumonji lo golpeo con su puño

-Solo fue al baño-contesto enojado Jumonji

Rinne suspiro

-Preguntare de nuevo: ¿Que es lo que te mantiene unido a este mundo?

El joven los miro desidido

-Mi nombre es Kohiro Rihu era del 2-A, del club de deportes...

-Y bien... ¿por que atacas a Mina?-pregunto Rinne

-No la ataco... veran... hace algun tiempo ella se unio al club de artes marciales, el cual esta cerca de mi antiguo club. En su primer día trposo conmigo...

 _-Lo siento tanto... esta bien-pregunto Mina con tono de preocupacion_

 _-Si, estoy bien-contesto Kohiro_

 _-Lo siento de verdad... me dirigia al club de artes marciales, pero me distrage_

 _-No te preocupes_

 _-_ _¡_ _Nos vemos!-con una mano se despidio ezbosando una hermosa sonrisa_

-Desde ese día cautibo mi coarazón... no pude dejar de verla cuando habian torneos de artes marciales no dudaba en ir a verla... pero... justamente el día que le iba a pedir que mirara uno de mis partidos... mori al tener un accidente en mi bisicleta

-Entonces por ese motivo la obligas a que vea las canchas-expreso lo que entendio Jumonji

-Si... me gustaria que me viera en un partido... pero ya no hay gente

Rinne suspiro una vez mas

-Yo lo are... sera divertido

-¿Encerio?-pregunto ilucionado

-Si...

-Rokudo no prefieres que lo aga yo. Tu debes descansar para trabajar-susurro el exosrsista

-No hay problema. Ademas, sera un buen juego antes de trabajar por el resto de mi vida ¿no?-pregunto con una sonrisa... pero no de odio, sarcasmo o tristeza... enverdad mostraba alegria real y... ¿amor?

-¡Ya llege!-aviso Mina mientras corria en direccion a ellos

-Mina, te queremos pedir un favor-pidio Jumonji

-Claro, ¿cual?

-Puedes ver un partido entre Kohiro y yo-siguio Rinne

-¿Kohiro?... ¡ah!, ¿el chico con el que choque en mi primer día del club?

-Si-respondio Kohiro

-Claro. Siempre he queri ver uno de tus partidos... pero dejaste de venir a la escuela-en la ultima parte su voz se oyo algo triste

-Pero... este sera el ultimo-contesto Kohiro

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto la chica

-Lo transferiran de escuela-explico Rinne, obviamente mintiendo

-Ya veo... en ese caso... ¡esfuezate al maximo para que me quede un buen recuerdo tuyo!-animo con una gran sonrisa

-¡Si!

* * *

Por otro lado...

-¡Oh no!-exclamo con horror Sakura

Desde que llego a su casa buscaba su cuarderno de matematicas por todos lado, pero no habia encontrado nada de nada de nadita... recordo que tal vez lo habia dejado en su salón por lo que se encamino a la escuela... tenia tarea que hacer y no pensaba hacerla en clase.

Al llegar a la escuela entro a su salón y tomo su cuaderno, ya iba afuera del colegio cuando un balón con una velocidad fuera de este mundo paso por delante de su rostro, parando en seco

-¡Perdon lo he volado!-esa voz no la conocia

Tomo el balón en manos y se encamino al club de deportes para devolverlo, pero al llegar se encontro con una chica como de segundo grado sentada en el cesped, a su lado Tsubasa y en las canchas un joven que no lograba reconocer y Rokudo Rinne

-¡Termino!-grito Tsubasa-¡Kohiro gana!

-¡Bien echo Kohiro-kun!-felicito la chica

La chica abrazo al joven que se hacia llamar Kohiro. Desvio la mirada de aquel acto cariñoso y miro a Rokudo Rinne con una toalla secandose su sudor... Sakura por inercia se escondio detras de un árbol que (bendito sea) se encontraba cerca

-Nos vemos-la chica le dio un beso al joven en los labios mientras un rubor se apoderaba de ambos-suerte

La chica se fue mas sonriente que antes. Rinne y Jumonji miraron a la pareja mostrando tal escena para sus ojos... valla que tardarian en quitarce aquel recuerdo de la mente. El chico sonrio

-Gracias...-susurro para...

No presto atencion porque sin quererlo su cabeza choco con una rama del árbol, se sobo y volvio a mirar, pero esta vez ya no habia nada mas que Jumonji y Rokuso Rinne

-¡Vaya!-exclamo el pelirrojo-hace tiempo que no hacia ejercicio así-con esta aclaracion se quito la camisa...

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al detallar el torso desnudo del chico... parecía hacer ejercicio ya que sus musculos estaban bien marcados... paso su mirada detallando cada parte del estomago del chico... su rostro lo sentía caliente... quiso soltar un gritito, pero sus manos lo impedieron... pero por obvias razones, se le callo el balón haciendo ruido

-Mamiya-san-sonó mas como un llamado que una pregunta

-P-perdón pero...-su rostro no podía ver a Rokudo Rinne, por lo que desvió la mirada-se les bolo el balón-dijo bastante nerviosa entregando tan rápido como pudo el balón

Rinne sin avisar algo simplemente se fue al club abandonado... después de tremendo partido su cuerpo le exigía descanso.

Sakura por su lado regreso a su casa acompañada de Tsubasa, mientras platicaban sobre lo que mas les gustaba de comer y hacer en su tiempo libre.

Rinne estaba en cierto modo... feliz de haber visto a Sakura como pariente de los tomates. Antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación donde el vivía, suspiro... abrío la puerta y fue aplastado de papeles

-¡Whaaa!-grito mientras caía violentamente enterrado entre los papeles

-¡Rinne-sama!, ¡¿se encuentra bien?!-pregunto el gato negro

-¿Que son todos estos papeles?

-Sus trabajos que se suponían eran de hoy-contesto abatido-era eso lo que le iba a decir antes que se fuera a hacer aquel otro trabajo

-¡Pero aqui son como 100 trabajos!, ¡¿como los iba a hacer en un día?!-pregunto exaltado

-Recuerde que usted iba a trabajar mucho mas-contesto

 _Lo había olvidado..._

-Lo mejor sera que empiece a trabajar mañana-contesto Rinne

-Bien...

Verdaderamente esa vida seria muuy cansada... y eso que apenas comenzaban...

 **Continuara...**

Lo acabe... simple, pero lo acabe... bueno no tengo mucho que decir... mas que... ¡Me ubiera encantado estar en el lugar de Sakura en aquellas canchas!... maldicion Rumiko, ¡¿por que diablos tus personajes protagonistas masculinos son tan jodidamente sexys?!

Bueno mejor me voy no vaya a empezar de pervertida...

¡ADIÓS!


	3. Trabajos excesivos

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Aviso: Si no te leiste el manga tal vez a algunos personajes no los conozcas por lo que recomiendo leerlo**

 **Trabajos** **excesivos**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Rinne había aceptado aquel contrato a cambio de la vida de Sakura... Gracias a los trabajos innumerables que le habían dejado los últimos días estaba mas muerto que vivo...

Justo ese día era domingo o sea... ¡mas trabajo que de costumbre!... pero como kami-sama lo quería ya era de noche...

 _No mas trabajos por el día de hoy..._

Pensó aliviado mientras se dirigía al club abandonado para descansar... paso cerca de la casa de Sakura... se detuvo para observar la casa de la joven... cuanto extrañaba la presencia de la chica a su lado... Solo se habían saludado con un seco "buenos días" pero nada mas... suspiro resignado y se alejo de la vivienda...

* * *

Sakura abrió su ventana con la certidumbre que algún amigo suyo estaba en su ventana, pero no encontró nada... cerro nuevamente la ventana... suspiro, curiosamente desde hace ya una semana sentía que algo importante le faltaba a su lado... Miro su peluche con forma de delfín... recordó cuando Jumonji se lo había regalado en aquel parque de diversiones... a pesar de ello, sentía que eso era mentira... sentía que alguien mas había sido quien le regalo aquel peluche...

-Que cansada estoy...-susurro

Se tumbo en su cama mientras abrasaba al peluche sintiendo una calidez reconfortante en el... no era amor a Tsubasa... solo lo quería como un buen amigo, nada mas...

Sin poder evitarlo recordó el torso desnudo de Rinne... se ruborizo... recordó que solo había hablado con el con un seco "buenos días"... ese chico era bastante misterioso... quería conocerlo mas... Lo mejor seria dormir, mañana tendría escuela...

* * *

-¡Rinne-sama!

Abrió poco a poco los ojos desganado... esos espíritus si que cansa mandarlos al otro mundo

-¿Que sucede Rokumon?-pregunto en un susurro

-¡Llegara tarde a la escuela!

-¡¿Que?!-grito exaltado-¡Me hubieras dicho antes!

 _Lo intente..._

-Rinne-sama...

-¡Ahora no, tengo que llegar a tiempo!...

* * *

Sakura se sentía un poco... solitaria... se había encaminado a la escuela... Miro el cielo pero se tropeso con alguien y cayo...

-Duele...-susurro Sakura por el impacto

-Lo siento, ¿estas bien?...

-Si...-miro para ver de quien se trataba...

Sin duda alguna... era la chica de aquel juego de futboll que estaba cerca de Jumonji

-¿No te hice daño?-pregunto preocupada Mina

-No... Tu...-se para con ayuda de la chica-¿conoces a Tsubasa-kun?

-Tsubasa...-la chica recordó aquel juego de futboll-¡El chico que me ayudo a desacerme de un problema con fantasmas!... solo me ayudo, no lo conozco bien...

-Ya veo... entonces... no ¿conoces a Rokudo Rinne?...

-Rukudo Rinne... ¡aquel pelirrojo!... igualmente solo me ayudo... pero parecía buena persona

-Ya veo...

-Bueno me voy

-Bien...

Sakura se volvió a encaminar a la escuela pero antes de entrar se encontró con Jumonji hablando con Renge y Rokudo Rinne... aunque parecía que hablaban con alguien mas...

* * *

Rinne estaba a punto de entrar a la escuela cuando fue "secuestrado" por Ageha y lo llevo a un costado de la escuela

-¿Que haces? tengo que llegar a tiempo a la escuela-pregunto un poco desesperado Rinne

-Rinne, tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre el contrato de la vida con Sakura...-susurro Ageha

-Ya lo he dicho antes... lo hago porque ella a echo mucho por mi... ¡tengo que regresarle el favor!

-En ese caso te ayudo...

-Jumonji...-susurro Rinne

-Yo igualmente te ayudare pero mala gana-explico Renge

-Gracias... aunque no tienen que hacer esto si no quieren...

-¡Yo lo are por ella!-afirmo Tsubasa

-Y yo lo are para que no le digas nada a Kain...-murmuro Renge molesta

-Rinne...-susurro triste Ageha

-Estaré bien Ageha...-les regalo una sonrisa Rinne

-Bien... aunque ¡sigo en desacuerdo!

 _No esperaba menos de ella...-_ pensó Rinne

A todos los interrumpió la campana de la escuela era la hora de entrar... Sakura se fue corriendo a su clase y Jumonji sin percatarse de la presencia de la castaña se iba a encaminar igualmente a su salón, pero una carta callo en su cabeza

-¡La tengo!-dijo Rinne tomando el papel en sus manos

Rokudo Rinne, este día faltaras a la escuela para

labores shinigamis,

ATTE: shirushigami Kain

Otra labor se agrega a su lista

-¿Te vaz?-pregunto triste Ageha

-Si... pero estaré aquí en la noche-sonrió

Rinne se fue por un camino espiritual y Jumonji se fue corriendo junto con Renge a su clase...

 _Esfuérzate_ _Rinne..._

Pensó triste Ageha para irse por otro camino espiritual

* * *

En el salón de clases...

La profesora aun no llegaba y eso le dio tiempo a Sakura de ir a buscar a Tsubasa y hablar con el sobre Rokudo Rinne... lo vio hablando con el y eso le dio bastante curiosidad... Jumonji estaba no muy lejos del salón

-¡Tsubasa-kun!-llamo la joven

-Mamiya-san...-la miro-¿Que sucede?

-¿Puedes venir unos momentos?-pregunto esbozando una sonrisa

-Claro

Sakura quería saber que clase de persona era el joven pelirrojo... el parecía una bóveda de misterios que resolver...

-Bien, ¿que querías decirme?

-¿Conoces bien a Rokudo Rinne?

-N-no... no se nada...-contesto un poco nervioso

-Que mal...-susurre

En ese caso... ¿que tenían que estar hablando Tsubasa y Rokudo Rinne... no sabia...

-Comenzaremos la clase, por favor sientence-pidió la profesora

-¡Si Annette-sensei!

La profesora comenzó a darnos nuestra clase normal... Al termino de las clases... se me paso muy rápido el tiempo mientras platicaba con Miho y Rika... Estábamos por irnos cuando la profesora me llamo

-¿Sucede algo Annette-sensei?-pregunto Sakura un poco extrañada

-Me preguntaba si podías llevar estos papeles al salón de los archivos-pidió con voz rogante

-Ya veo, pero... ¿no es mejor que usted lo haga?...

-Bueno... tengo algo que resolver por mi cuenta...

-Bien... lo are-respondió un poco abatida

-¡Gracias!

Dejo su bolso en el salón para cargar los pesados papeles... No dijo nada que le pesaban y se fue al salón de los archivos...

* * *

Rinne suspiro... el espíritu se había escapado... Abrió un camino espiritual para dirigirse al club abandonado para ver si no habían montañas de peticiones... Curiosamente el camino espiritual lo llevo a uno de los pasillos de la escuela, se quito su yomi no haori y camino en direccion a la salida de la escuela... Al final de ese pasillo paso precisamente el espíritu que el buscaba momentos atrás, corrió para intentar alcanzarlo, pero este atravesó un muro... El estaba a punto de ponerce su haori pero tropeso con algo o alguien

-¡KYAA!-esa voz...

El impacto en el suelo fue bastante doloroso se sobo la cabeza antes de abrir los ojos... Con lo que tropezó era Sakura... se alegro pero no tenia que demostrarlo

-¡L-lo lamento!-se disculpo Rinne

-No te preocupes...

El joven se paro y ofreció su mano para que la muchacha se apoyara para pararse, la chica acepto pero con el contacto de la mano del pelirrojo, por su mano corrio una extraña electricidad

-¡De verdad lo siento!, no me fije por donde iba-se volvió a disculpar

-No tranquilo...

Ambos miraron sus manos aun tomadas y al darce cuenta rápidamente las separaron con un poco de rubor, comenzaron a reír un poco nerviosos

-Yo...-quizo hablar Rinne, miro los papeles del suelo-¿Te ayudo?

-Eh... Si, gracias

Rinne se llevo mas papeles que Sakura y fueron al salón de los archivos. Al dejar los papeles

-Gracias por ayudarme

-No hay de que, es como... mi disculpa-rió nervioso

-Bueno... am... yo...

Salieron de la sala y fueron por rumbos separados, Sakura al salón por su bolso y Rinne por... ¡ni siquiera se acordaba que iba a hacer!...

* * *

Sakura al llegar a su casa, comió con su madre, se baño y se tumbo en su cama con el cabello aun mojado. Miro su mano con la que había tomado la de Rinne y se sonrojo un poco...

 _¿Que fue eso cuando toque su mano?..._

Aun no sabía, el porque sentía cosas bastante extrañas cuando lo miraba y chocaban sus ojos formando una incomodidad agradable... ¡Y el peluche de delfín no ayudaba en mucho!...

-Lo mejor sera dormir...

* * *

Rinne sostenía su haori en su hombro mientras caminaba en dirección al club abandonado ya que, se le había olvidado lo que iba a hacer antes de encontrarse con Sakura y ayudarle. Abrió la puerta del club con una inmensa alegría, nada se la quitaría por nada del mundo ¡no señor!

-¡Rinne-sama!-esa era la voz de Rokumon

-¡Rokum...

Una avalancha de papeles y cartas cayeron duramente contra su cuerpo. Rokumon salio de entre la montaña de papeles con una delicada capa de sudor, quizá por intentar escapar de su tumba viva. El shinigami logro salir de los papeles con gran esfuerzo

-¿Pero que es esto?-dijo mientras tomaba un papel en sus manos

Atrapa al espíritu de los "7

remordimientos"

Eran trabajos... Demasiados para su gusto...

-¿Por que hay tantos papeles?

-¡Cuando deja ir un trabajo le aumentan cien más!

-¿Enserio?...

-¿Dejo ir a alguno?

-Mmmm...- _¡Claro!, eso iba a hacer antes de..._ -Si deje ir uno...

-Bueno por el montón de cartas, calculo que son ¡mas diez mil trabajos!

-¿¡D-diez mil!?-pregunto horrorizado

-¡Exacto!

 _Todo sea por la vida de Sakura..._

-¿Tengo limite de tiempo para completar los trabajos?

-Si

-¿Cuanto tiempo?

-Por los inmensos trabajos yo digo... que cuatro días

-¡Cuatro días!, ¡eso es como dos mil quinientos espíritus por día!

-Esto es excesivo... Rinne-sama...

-Estaré bien... Faltare cuatro días a la escuela y tratare de no dormir para acabar rápido

-¡Pero tiene sangre humana!, ¡ningún humano sobrevive tanto tiempo sin dormir o comer!

-Tranquilo, los exorcizare lo mas rápido posible

-¡Pero Rinne-sama!...

-Todo estará bien Rokumon...

-Bien... vaya con cuidado

-Gracias...

Con eso Rinne luego de tomar unas cuantas cortezas de pan que había traído el gato negro, tomo su haori y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo a hacer sus trabajos innumerables

 _Esto sera duro..._

* * *

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que nuevamente Rokudo Rinne dejo de venir a la escuela... Curiosamente se sentía mas bacía que de costumbre...

-Mamiya-san, ¿hay algo que te incomode?-pregunto Jumonji

-No, no es nada... Solo que...

El chico siguió la mirada de la castaña la cual de dirigía al asiento de Rinne...

 _Vacío..._

Sakura dio su séptimo suspiro del día... Curiosamente no había convivido con el pelirrojo demasiado, pero... sentía que de alguna forma que lo quería... ¿profundamente?... No importaba...

* * *

Rinne se sentía a desfallecer pero feliz de haber acabado con esos trabajos excesivos... ahora estaba caminando para el club abandonado un poco adormilado y hambriento... Su haori estaba echo un lió de polvo que picaba mucho, por eso mismo no se lo puso para llegar con Rokumon... Era tarde, estaba a punto de anochecer

 _Tengo que apresurarme..._

Por su lado Sakura ya iba de regreso a su casa luego de unas clases con Annette-sensei. Crean que daría su vida por ver a cierto pelirrojo, sin saber aun el motivo su corazón latía rápidamente con tan solo su recuerdo...

 _¿Que sera esto?_

En otra parte... Jumonji volvía a su casa asciendoce una simple pregunta: "¿Donde se metió ese shinigami pobre?". Siguió caminando hasta toparse en la calle donde se encontraba Rinne caminando lentamente, estaba por acercarse cuando Sakura paso por ahí por lo que por inercia propia se escondió

Sakura por mera casualidad se encontró con Rinne caminando lentamente iba a acercarse a el pero cayo desmayado. La chica preocupada estaba por correr

 _Oh no, esto esta mal..._ -pensó Jumonji

-¡R.R.E.P!-grito con todas sus fuerzas Jumonji

Sakura paro en seco, pero le resto importancia y fue nuevamente corriendo a Rinne. Cuando estaba a tan solo un metro de distancia, una chica de cabello negro y largo con un moño rojo vistiendo un uniforme blanco, se acerco al joven inconsciente

-Rinne, ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada

-Etto...-Sakura no sabía muy bien que decir-¿Quien eres tu?...-pregunto un poco... ¿molesta?

-Eso no te incumbe-tenia que ser un poco ruda con la joven castaña para que no metiera a Rinne en un buen lió-Vamos Rinne a tu casa-dijo para poner uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y con eso llevarlo al club abandonado

-¿Estará bien?

-Te diré una cosa. ¡No te acerques a Rinne!-no le gustaba mucho la idea de ser ruda, pero era por el bien de Rinne

Sakura se quedo cayada observando con detenimiento como aquella chica se llevaba a Rinne a algún lugar... Se sintió un poco triste por no poder hacer mucho por el pelirrojo y siguió su camino a casa

Jumonji al ver salir a Ageha con Rinne, la ayudo mientras se iban por un camino espiritual

* * *

Rinne abrió los ojos, cosa que no quería, pero tenia que estar alerta. Sen encontró con Rokumon, Ageha y Jumonji en el club abandonado

-¿Como llegue aquí?

-Ageha y yo te trajimos cargando-explico

-¿Pero como me encontraron?

-Yo casualmente pasaba por ese lugar y Ageha porque yo grite "R.R.E.P"-explico Tsubasa

-¿Que significa eso?-pregunto extrañado Rinne

-Rokudo Rinne Esta en Problemas-explico Ageha

-Ya veo...

Hubo un pequeño silencio, un tanto incomodo... Ageha se armo de valor y rompió el hielo

-Rinne... ¡Esto de va a matar!

-Quizá, pero es lo que hay que hacer para pagar su vida y mis deudas con ella

Tsubasa sabía a la perfección que ese no era el motivo... Rokudo no le caía bien, pero sabía que el no era un mal tipo... sabía que el motivo era noble... o de amor

-¿Por que haces esto?-pregunto Tsubasa

-Ya he respondido eso...

-Contesta, se que no lo haces por algo relacionado con dinero

-Yo...

-No me contestes a mi, contestate a ti mismo-interrumpió

-Bien...

Rinne se quedo pensando, pero se guardo su respuesta...

Por su lado Rokumon tenía un presentimiento muy malo... sentía que algo sucedería dentro de poco... Algo que no le gustaría a el ni a su amo...

 **Continuara...**

Pfff... Luego de escribirlo dos veces ya que la primera vez no guarde XD... Perdón por atrasarme, tuve problemas...Pero ahora... ¡Cosas reveladoras vendrán!, así que antes de irme les dejare un spoiler pequeño:

 **Principio del spoiler**

-¡Te dije que no me siguieras!-regaño completamente enojado

-¿¡Como no lo aria!?, ¡eres una bóveda de secretos!

-¡¿Y que hay con eso?!

-¡Quiero conocer mas de ti!

-¡En ese caso!...-su voz se relajo-Lo mejor sera que nunca me vuelvas a hablar ni a ver...

 **Fin spoiler**

¡Revelador!... ok, no... pero agance una idea de que sucederá

¡ADIÓS!


	4. ¡ALÉJATE!

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Aviso: Si no te leiste el manga tal vez a algunos personajes no los conozcas por lo que recomiendo leerlo**

 **¡ALÉJATE!**

Rinne estaba durmiendo precisamente como un tronco, ¿y como no hacerlo? llevaba cuatro días sin dormir, el día anterior Ageha le había traído unos bollos de carne que con mucho gusto y hambre se comió. Rokumon miro a su dueño, faltaba media hora antes de que comenzaran sus clases y que despertara a su amo, a si que... ¿por que no ir a ver a Sakura?. En completo silencio salio del lugar y se encamino a la casa de la castaña. Cerca ya de su casa logro entrar con facilidad. La chica estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, Rokumon sonrió para si mismo, hacia días que no veía el rostro pacifico de Sakura. Se veía tan tranquila en su cama... O al menos eso parecía...

-Es...espera...-susurro dormida

 _Sakura-sama ¿habla dormida?_

-N-no te vallas...

No solo comenzó a hablar dormida, también movió sus brazos un poco. Rokumon tenia demasiada curiosidad por saber que soñaba la chica, por lo cual, aun que Rinne lo matara, por esa vez utilizaría un aparato shinigami que no era para exorcizar a alguien, si no por una curiosidad. El gatito negro saco un espejo pequeño y lo coloco en la frente de la joven castaña quien aun así dormía. Del espejo salio una proyección muy peculiar...

Sakura por lo que veía estaba viendo en primera persona, pero estaba corriendo intentando alcanzar a algo... o alguien... De repente apareció una sombra, que llamenlo loco, era muy familiar a la de un hombre... un hombre muy familiar...

-¿Quien eres?...-pregunto a penas en un susurro la joven

-Aléjate de mi-eso era un orden

-Dime quien eres y me alejare

-¡Vete!

En ese momento en la proyección se noto borrosa, señalando que Sakura despertaría pronto, Rokumon tomo lo mas rápido que pudo el espejo y salio por donde entro.

 _Luego le diré que los 600 yens que utilice los perdí... o mejor pienso otra mejor excusa..._

Sakura despertó bruscamente, casi a tal punto de caer de su cama, que si no fuera por sus sabanas, se hubiera caído al piso sin compasión alguna. Se paro de su cama y fue a vestirse y arreglarse para ir a su escuela

* * *

Rokumon llego rápido al club, justo antes de la entrada a la escuela, lo encontró dormido aun... Se acerco para moverlo e intentar despertarlo... pero antes de despertar Rinne sin querer le dio un puñetazo a su gato negro

-¡Rinne-sama!-grito el gato sobandose la cabeza

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto en un bostezo

Rokumon suspiro

-Tiene que irse ya a la escuela

-Bien

 _No le diré nada... se ve muy abatido como para que yo le de mas problemas..._

* * *

En el salón se encontraba Sakura hablando con sus amigas sobre un extraño caso de fantasmas en el parque, obviamente Jumonji apenas oír la palabra "espíritu" salir de los labios de su amada castaña era motivo para buscar aquel espíritu y purificarlo.

Rinne al llegar al salón escucho la platica de Sakura y sus amigas, curiosamente, del espíritu del que hablaban era uno de los muchos que tenia que mandar al otro mundo, claro, iría a "cazarlo" al final de las clases.

Una bola de luz entro al salón, pero esta vez solo lo detectaron Renge, Jumonji y Rinne. El pelirrojo se paro de su lugar y fue al pasillo por donde el ente se había ido. Sakura al ver a Rinne alejándose tubo una extraña incertidumbre de... ¿seguirlo?

-¿Sucede algo Sakura-chan?-pregunto Miho

-Iré al baño-con esto salio de la clase

Al salir miro a Rokudo al final del pasillo, lo comenzó a seguir por los pasillos. El joven fue en dirección a las escaleras donde las bajo, Sakura estaba a punto de tocar el primer escalón cuando el chico paro en seco y quedo así unos momentos antes de seguir. La castaña continuo su "espionaje", apenas bajo todas las escaleras no observo mas al chico... Suspiro, nuevamente se le había escapado... Al dar media vuelta se topo con Rinne mirándola fijamente... pero... su mirada era fría...

-¿Que hacías?-pregunto secamente

-Yo... amm...-Sakura no sabía que decir, nunca la habían encontrado haciendo algo parecido

-No me sigas nunca-con esto se fue

A Rinne no le gustaba ser frío e indiferente con Sakura, pero era necesario... era por el bien de ella...

 _-¿Por que haces esto?_

El sabía la respuesta... pero no la quizo decir...

 _Porque la amo..._

* * *

Luego de las clases...

Miho y Rika invitarón a Sakura a ir a comprar unos helados... La chica vio a Rinne...

 _-No me sigas nunca_

-¿Sakura-chan?-pregunto Rika

-Yo...-miro que el joven iba saliendo de la escuela-Perdón pero tengo planes... Adios-con esto se fue corriendo

Rinne tubo que ir caminando al parque ya que su haori estaba roto, pero a pesar de eso, lo llevo... Luego lo remendaria...

Sakura tubo que seguir al joven, con mucho mas cuidado que la ultima vez... No sabía el por que lo seguía, pero le resto importancía

Al llegar al parque, que mas bien parecía un pequeño bosque... Rinne se adentro mas entre los árboles y Sakura lo perdio... La chica estaba decidida a encontrarlo, por lo cual se adentro mas entre el lugar. Llego a un pequeño claro rodeado de frondosos árboles... suspiro... Nuevamente lo había perdido... Un gruñido escalofriante se oyo por las copas de los árboles por lo que la chica se asusto un poco...

-¡HUMANOS!-fue un gruñido aterrador

Sakura miro a aquella figura que parecía un demonio de tres metros... entro en panico

-Eh...-fue lo unico que salio de su garganta

-¡HUMANA!-grito aquella cosa antes de correr directamente a ella

-¡HYAAAA!-grito la chica esperando un golpe que nunca llego

La castaña abrio sus ojos sin saber en que momento los cerro, sus pies ya no estaban en el suelo... miro a su costado... ¡Pero si era Rokudo!. La cargaba al estilo nupcipal por lo que se sonrojo un poco

-HUMANOS...

-¡Calla!-grito Rinne

Sakura lo miro mejor parecia cansado, molesto y... ¿preocupado?... Rinne la miro a los ojos y estaba por bajarla de sus brazos pero la joven castaña se aferro al cuello del pelirrojo aun así tubo que bajarla, la chica se abrazo más al muchacho como si nunca quisiera alejarce de el… Ella se extraño, no tenía una relacion cercana a el chico… ni siquiera conocía la actitud del joven… Sintio que nuevamente sus pies ya no estaban en el piso, ilucionada pensando que el joven la había… pero no… en vez de eso el joven… ¿¡volaba!?... Bueno, luego de ver a aquella cosa que solo se la pasaba gritando "humanos", sabía que ya nada le extrañaría…

-¡Purificación!-grito Rinne antes que el espiritu maligno fuera exorsizado

Rinne por su lado… El estaba muy concentrado en atrapar a aquel espiritu que se olvido completamente en vigilar si nadie lo seguía, ni siquiera siento la precencía de alguien… Al llegar a aquel "parque", se adentro entre los árboles para buscar su objetivo, pero luego escucho un grito femenino muy familiar y fue a ver quien era encontrandoce con Sakura a punto de ser atacada justo como aquel día… La salvo y sintio completa paz cuando cargo a la chica, extrañado tenerla cerca… No se había alejado tanto de ella desde que conocio a Ageha… Pero como todo lo bueno esto no podía seguir así por lo cual intento bajarla pero la joven se aferro a su cuello, el no quería que ese contacto se acabara el quiería abrazarla y duceirle que el siempre estaría a su lado protegiendola... pero el espiritu seguía en ese lugar... Saco una fuerza de quien sabe donde y fue a purificarlo...

El joven volvio a poder sus pies en el suelo... quedarón así unos momentos para que luego el chica le tomara los brazos y la alejara de el bruscamente como si ella fuera a contagiale de algo peligroso... El chico se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse del lugar

-¡Espera!...-el chico paro-No te vayas...

El chico no quería irse, queria queedarse con la castaña, hablar con ella y abrazarla... pero no... No era posible

-Adiós...-se despidio el chico

-¡No!... Quedate...-susurro a lo que el joven se sintio terrible-¡N-no le contare a nadie lo que vi!... pero por favor...

-¡Te dije que no me siguieras!-regaño completamente enojado

-¿¡Como no lo aria!?, ¡eres una bóveda de secretos!

-¡¿Y que hay con eso?!

-¡Quiero conocer mas de ti!

-¡En ese caso!...-su voz se relajo-Lo mejor sera que nunca me vuelvas a hablar ni a ver...

-¿¡Pero que me dices!?, ¡No quiero!-grito

-¡Entiende!

-¡No!

-¡Alejate de mi, me repugnas, eres horrible! y si quieres que lo deletre, ¡A-L-E-J-A-T-E! -grito con todo el dolor de su corazón- Y si me vuelves a hablar te matare

Sakura se sintio nerviosa, frustrada y... triste... Rinne se alejo lo más rapido que pudo de la chica no quería enfrentarla...

-¡Eres un!...-no pudo seguir pues sus ojos se inundarón de... ¿lagrimas?

¿Ella llorando?, ¡Imposible! no había llorado desde hace ya años... pero... curiosamene todo lo que le dijo aquel joven le dolio y mucho... ¿Por qué le dolian las simples palabras de un muchacho por el cual ni siquiera hablaba?... Muy en su interior sabía que ese fue un golpe bajo... Lo mejor sería regresar a casa y olvidarse de lo ocurrido

* * *

¡Ya dos horas después de lo ocurrido en el parque y ella no podía olvidarce de eso!... Su madre al llegar la vio tan decaida que intento animarla pero le fue imposible, la chica seguía con su cara de tristeza... Luego de la comida Sakura termino de bañar y fue a su cuarto...

-El peluche...-susurro para ir a abrazar aquel objeto suave

Curiosamente ahora ese animal de felpa le traía tanta nostalgía... pero... ¿Nostalgía de que?...

 _-Mamiya-san ¿quieres algo?-pregunto el exterminador_

 _-Quiero eso...-la castaña señalo a un delfin de felpa_

 _A pesar de los intentos de Tsubasa, no conseguía al animalito... Miro a alguien a su lado y esa persona la miro a ella... No se le veía la cara ni las ropas, solo su voz... Aquella persona quito a Tsubasa del juego y el comenzó a jugar... Era muy bueno en esa maquina_

 _-Un poco más, un poco más...-animaba Sakura. Aquel joven consiguio el juguete sin problema alguno y se lo entrego a ella- ¡Si, lo conseguiste!, ¡Gracias...-El nombre salio sordo_

 _-Puedes quedartelo- dijo seguro_

 _-¡Lo cuidare mucho!-dijo la chica feliz_

La chica abrio los ojos rapidamente

-Un... sueño...

Definitibamente ese era un sueño, ¿no?, ella solo había ido al parque de diversiones con Miho, Rika y Tsubasa... En ese caso... ¿Quien era ese joven?...

* * *

-Rinne-sama, ¿esta bien?-pregunto Rokumon

Rinne estaba acostado en su tatami... no quería hacer algo pues se sentía un asco... Le dijo todas esa cosas horribles a Sakura solo para que ella se alejara de el pero... había dolido... De un camino espiritul salio Tamako

-Rinne...

-Tamako...-susurro Rinne

Tamako se asusto... En toda la vida de Rinne, el jamas la llamó "Tamako", algo andaba mal... muy mal

-Tamako-sama ¿que sucede?-pregunto el gatito negro

-Sakura-chan...

-¿¡Que paso con ella!?-pregunto exhaltado el pelirrojo

-Casi logra recordarte, pero por suerte la desperte justo a tiempo

-¿Me... iba a recordar?...

-Si

Rinne prefería que ella no lo recordara pero que el la viera aun que fuera de lejos, pero nunca aceptaría que lo recordara pero que jamas la volviera a ver... Era egoista, pero el quería seguir viendola, después de todo... ella fue la primera chica de la que se enamoro...

 **Continuara...**

¡Hola a tooodo mundo! jaja ok no... Lo se, lo se... El capitulo no dio el suspenso que dio el spoiler pero ¡yolo!... Pobre Rinne T-T...

¡Antes de que me quemen y me lancen a un risco!, les dire porque no he subido nada de nada... Bueno pues...

1- Escribia felizmente cuando... ¡Joder se fue el internet!, intente que el maldito volviera pero no lo hiso, apage el internet y lo volvi a prender y nada... Llame a una persona especializada pra que la arreglara... pasarón una, dos y tres semanas desde que la andaba "reparando" y luego la trajo

2- Estudie porque ya casi entraba a la escuela...

3- Digamos que estoy arreglando uno que otro asuntillo relacionado con dinero... jaja si soy pobre XD, ok no...

¡Por eso!, ¡en especial por la 1!...

Bueno se que en mi perfil dice que casi no tengo nada que hacer pero joder, ¡Acabo de entrar a la escuela y ya me dejaron tantas cosas que apenas puedo respirar! por lo cual quizá este mes no suba capitulos tan seguido como antes, pero no se preocupen no me he olvidado de ustedes

¡ADIÓS!


	5. Te recuerdo

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Te recuerdo**

Pasaron tres días desde la horrible charla con el pelirrojo… Ella a pesar del tiempo, no había cambiado su sentimiento de tristeza… no solo eso… Ella joven no se había presentado desde ese lapso de tiempo, cosa que la hacía sentir bacía… Las clases terminaron y Sakura fue acompañada de sus amigas a su casa… Se acostó en su cama abrazando a aquel peluche de delfín que hace no tanto la tenía confundida… Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir

* * *

Rinne estaba descansando en el techo de una casa, pues ya había exterminado a quien sabe cuántos espíritus y aun le faltaban… Rokumon no estaba pues fue a una junta de gatos negros de la cual no volvería hasta tarde… Suspiro, si tan solo alguien lo acompañara sería de gran ayuda… Miro el cielo, pero tan solo logro ver la cara de aquella muchacha atormentándolo de nuevo… Eso se sentía bastante mal… No sabía cómo demonios cargaría con el peso de saber que la hiso llorar…

Hace tan solo dos días, Tsubasa llego a visitarlo con una cara de enojado

-¡Rokudo!

-Jumonji… ¿Qué sucede?

-Mamiya-san a estado bastante triste hoy. ¿Sabes algo al respecto? -pregunto mas molesto que antes

-Yo… Creo que es mi culpa…

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

-Intente alejarla, pero… Tan solo logre ponerla triste y que ella llorara…

-Mamiya-san… ¿Lloro?... -pregunto asombrado pero sin quitar el tono de enojo en su voz

-Creo que… Deberás hacerla sentir mejor -pidió el joven pelirrojo

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tengo muchos trabajos como para consolarla… Necesitare tu ayuda

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque se trata de ella

Luego de eso Tsubasa se la paso al lado de ella como si de un chicle se tratara, ella parecía feliz… Eso lo hacía sentir bien, pero aun tenía un sentimiento que le reclamaba pues ella aun estaba triste… Intento convencerse de que ella estaba mejor, pero luego se dio cuenta de que en su alcoba lloraba en la oscura noche… Eso no la ayudaba… La empeoraba… Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para que ella estuviera con su felicidad de antes…

* * *

Sakura al día siguiente se vistió para ir a la escuela… Se encamino a su instituto… Sus amigas se pegaron a ella para hablar un rato. Sakura forzaba sonrisas para ya no preocupar a sus amigas pues ellas habían notado su repentino cambio de humor, pero ella las convenció de que solo era que no había dormido bien desde hace algunos días ya. Sus amigas se lo tragaron… Llegaron al instituto… Sakura vio a Tsubasa acercarse y ella suspiro… Desde hace no mucho el exorcista no se separaba de ella…

-¡Buenos días Mamya-san! -saludo el joven

-Buenos días Tsubasa-kun –la chica foros una sonrisa

Caminaron en dirección al salón de clases… El profesor entro a dar clases debido a que la profesora Annette había faltado por alguna razón… Sakura miro a la derecha, pero nuevamente no había nadie en el asiento de al lado… Se sintió triste, pero decido que lo mejor sería poner atención a las clases…

-Bien, comencemos recogiendo la tarea que les deje el día de ayer –comento el profesor

Tsubasa y Sakura entraron en pánico… ¿Habían dejado tarea?... Miho y Rika notaron un poco rara a su amiga, estaba mas pálida de lo normal…

-¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? –pregunto Miho

-Eh…

La chica estaba asustada… Por lo que había pasado con Rinne, ella cayó en una tristeza extrañamente profunda que ni siquiera se enteraba de la clase… Por su lado Tsubasa, no tenía la menor preocupación por hacer deberes, estaba muy ocupado estando cerca de Sakura que no sabía nada de nada sobre algún tema de "tareas". Además algunas veces ayudaba a Rokudo a hacer uno que otro trabajo cuando este ya estaba a su límite de esfuerzo…

-Señor Tsubasa, su tarea por favor –pidió el maestro

-Yo… Emm… -¿Qué le diría?. No sabía- No… La hice…

El salón se sumió en un completo silencio debido a que Jumonji no era la clase de alumnos que era irresponsable… Si, era muy testarudo, pero nunca había olvidado una sola tarea…

-Me las arreglare contigo después –dijo el profesor en un suspiro- Señorita Mamya

-Ammm… Yo… Yo… La olvide…

La clase se sumió en un terrorífico silencio aun mas que el de Tsubasa… Sakura nunca y cuando dicen NUNCA había olvidado una tarea… ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!. ¡Primero Tsubasa y ahora Sakura!, ¡¿se pusieron de acuerdo?!...

-Quiero verlos luego de clases, a ambos

Los chicos sabían que les esperaba… Eso sería duro

* * *

Rinne estaba en su cuarto del club. Gracias al cielo no le habían llegado cartas de trabajo… Por fin podría dormir un poco luego de dos días… Se acostó en sus tatamis… Tranquilidad…

-¡Maldito! –la puerta del club se abrió de golpe mostrando una figura femenina

-¡Renge! –grito el pelirrojo completamente cansado

-¡Tus trabajos inundaron mi cuarto, has algo!

-¿Cómo?...

 _Ya decía yo, porque no me había llegado algo…_

Rinne fue al cuarto de la muchacha y si… efectivamente sus trabajos estaban esparcidos por todos lados…

-¿Se te olvido un trabajo verdad? –pregunto la chica

-Eh… -el joven apenas recordaba que había comido el día anterior o si es que había comido algo, cosa que dudaba mucho- No tengo idea…

-En fin. ¡Saca eso de aquí!

-Si…

De la nada un camino espiritual se abrió en la habitación de la damashinigami

-¡Rinne-kun! –de el camino salió…

-Matsugo-kun… -susurro sorprendido, cosa que no debía pues el shinigami estaba algo atento de su vida

-¿Quieres que te ayude en tus trabajos? –ofreció el joven

-¿Me ayudarías, enserio? –pregunto asombrado el chico

-¡Claro!, por algo somos amigos ¿no? –Matsugo le sonrió al Rinne

-Gracias…

Renge miro al chico que estaba en su cuarto… ¿Con que derecho entraba y entablaba una conversación en su cuarto sin su permiso?

-¡Vamos! –Matsugo tomo del brazo a Rinne y se llevaron todos los trabajos, pero dejaron a una confundida Renge

-Veré, que traeré para comer… -la damashinigami salió del lugar

* * *

Sakura estaba en su lugar sentada cuando sus amigas llegaron a hablarle

-Sakura-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto Miho

-Si… -respondió sin ganas

-¿Sabes?. Aquí en la escuela hay una caseta meteorológica, donde se dice que si dejas una carta con algún deseo este se cumplirá-comento Rika con la esperanza de que su amiga se alegrara un poco

-Es un mito bastante lindo, ¿no? –dijo Miho apoyando a Rika

-Mmm… Ya veo…

-Deberías ir y dejar alguna petición –apoyo Rika

-Mmmm… -Sakura miro la cara de suplica de sus amigas- Bien…

-Pero tendrá que ser después del castigo Sakura-chan –una voz familiar la distrajo

-¡Annette-sensei!. ¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunto asombrada Sakura

-Emmm… -la profesora recordó como su madre la despertó "amablemente" y la obligo a venir a su trabajo- Eso no importa…

-¡Profesora! –Tsubasa dijo asombrado

-Bueno… ¿Qué castigos les puedo dejar?... –sus ojos se iluminaron en señal de que se le ocurrió algo- ¡Ya se!... Sakura-chan tu ¿podrías limpiar los vidrios de la parte derecha? No están tan sucios por lo cual no creo que tome demasiado trabajo y usted jumonji-kun, ¿podría ayudarme con algunos papeles?. Son muchos, por lo cual crep que sería un castigo justo para ambos…

Tsubasa observo los papeles que tenía que llevar el y… creía que los papeles de los trabajos de Rinne pesaban menos que esas montañas de papel… Sakura por su lado miró los vidrios casi relucientes… Sus amigas ya se habían ido. Miró a la profesora quien le giño un ojo… La joven había entendido, a ella le había dejado un trabajo invisible, aun así le incomodaba la idea d que el exorcista si tenía que hacer algo realmente… Decidió ignorar el detalle y comenzó a escribir su petición para la cabina meteorológica…

Salió en camino a la cabina para dejar su petición. Abrió la cabina encontrándose con una que otra petición dentro, quizá algunos alumnos que habían dejado sus pedidos en el lugar, pero al ver que seguían en ese lugar le hiso dudar debido a que quizá aquel dios que creían que cumplía los deseos, que este no existiera… Reflexiono un poco el asunto, ella ya estaba bastante grande para estar creyendo en seres inexistentes e imaginarios…

Suspiro

Lo mejor sería irse y regresar a su casa a despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento… Para su mala suerte, el viento soplo bastante fuerte para la época y para su gusto que inclusive se llevo a petición…

-¡La petición! –grito desesperada

El viento se llevo el pedazo de papel hasta el club abandonado de la escuela y para su "bendita" suerte, la petición entro a un cuarto del edificio… Sakura observo el lugar con cierta nostalgia que aun no sabía de dónde había salido, debido a que nunca había entrado al lugar o al menos no recordaba haber hecho alguna acción relacionada con este. Subió unas cuantas escaleras cuando una embargante felicidad la domino haciendo que por impulso subiera las escaleras del lugar corriendo… Cuando vio la primera puerta supo que era exactamente que era el cuarto donde había entrado la hoja de papel. Toco el picaporte sintiendo un extraño dejabu… Abrió la puerta encontrándose con una habitación casi bacía de no ser por unos tatamis que estaban en el lugar, pero… ¿Tatamis de quien?

 _-¡Mamiya Sakura! –grito el joven desesperado mientras volaba a toda velocidad en dirección a ella_

Sakura tomo entre sus manos su cabeza debido a que le dolía bastante… Recuerdos veloces inundaron su mente donde solo y solamente aparecía aquel joven pelirrojo… En un día de campo, en la escuela, en un mundo desconocido, su sonrisa, sus lagrimas, su desesperación, su ternura, su amabilidad, su fuerza… Lagrimas rodaron del rostro de la joven castaña al recordar todo eso… El recuerdo de unas voces mientras ella estaba inmóvil y sin respirar le llegaron como un balde de agua fría…

-Acepto... -la voz masculina resonó por el lugar

-¿E-estás seguro Rinne? –una voz nerviosa femenina pregunto

-Completamente –la voz de aquel joven se escuchaba completamente decidida

-En ese caso... –una voz femenina que se oía que estaba decidida-¡te apoyare en lo que sea!

-Ageha...

-Igualmente

-¿Jumonji?

-Tal vez no me agrades... pero agradezco tu sacrificio por Mamiya-san... te apoyare para ayudar a mantenerla con vida

-¡Por supuesto que cuente conmigo! –grito una voz un poco mas chillona

-Gracias...-agradeció en un susurro un joven

Al darse cuenta de esto, la chica recordó que ella ya había muerto, pero… ¿Por qué seguía viva?. ¿Ese recuerdo tenía algo que ver?... Una laguna mental la atormento.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo… Salió de la escuela, pero poco le importo… Continuo corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, pero no llego muy lejos y se tropezó. Creyó que justo como antes el muchacho vendría y la tomaría de la cintura para evitar que ella cayera mientras le decía "Ten más cuidado" Pero no… Cayo estrepitosamente al suelo sin contemplación alguna y solo soltó un leve gemido de dolor… Miro el alrededor del lugar donde había caído, pero para su sorpresa ese lugar era…

 _Aquí fue… Aquí fue donde Rokudo-kun y yo hablamos por primera vez…_

Sakura venía sumida en sus pensamientos acerca de lo que podía ver ya que otras personas no podían ver espíritus rondando libremente, cuando nuevamente se encontró con aquel muchacho espíritu que le comenzó a hablar por el simple hecho de que ella le había dicho buenos días pensando que era una persona viva y desde entonces el espíritu no la dejaba en paz… Pero un día cuando volvía de su escuela e ignoro rotundamente al fantasma se encontró con aquel extraño chico que estaba en su salón con comida para perro, este llevaba al chihuahua pero más pequeño en sus brazos… Ella pensando que se trataba de algún espíritu lo embistió con la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que ese era un cuerpo solido… Fue la primera vez que se sentía tan avergonzada que pidió disculpas… Luego el joven se fusiono con el chihuahua y desde entonces se negaba a dejar de ver al pelirrojo…

* * *

Antes de que la muchacha se fuera a algún lado que el exorcista desconocía, la profesora Annette le había pedido ayudarle con una población entera de papeles y llevarlos al aula de maestros para que ella "comenzara" a "revisarlos".

Luego de un rato ya no vio a Sakura, suponiendo que ella había terminado y se tuvo que marchar. El cargo todos los papeles debido a que la profesora, recia de soltar la bola de cristal utilizo esa excusa para no ayudarle.

Cuando acabo con los tres primeros montones y estaba depositando ya el cuarto en la mesa de los profesores, la bola de cristal de la profesora comenzó a brillar dando a entender que era de un suceso del pasado, presente o futuro.

-¡La bola de cristal! –anuncio la profesora

En el reflejo del objeto se mostraba una tarde como la de ese momento con una calle algo desconocida y una jovencita de rodillas ante esta, pero lo curioso era que estaba llorando… ¡Pero esa muchachita era Mamya Sakura!... Observo la calle en la que la chica se encontraba en aquella visión y sin tomar en cuenta los "¡Vuelve!" de la maestra corrió a toda velocidad a aquel lugar.

Para cuando llego, efectivamente se encontró con una linda jovencita de rodillas ante el piso del lugar, pero algo que capto su atención fue que unos suaves sollozos retumbaban por el lugar aturdiéndolo…

-¿Mamya-san?... –el muchacho pregunto algo temeroso, pero esperanzado en que la bola de cristal se hubiera equivocado y que ella en realidad no lloraba, pero sus pensamientos dieron un giro de 360 grados cuando la muchachita lo miro con sus hermosos ojos color violeta cubiertos de lagrimas

-T- Tubasa-kun… -La muchachita soltó un sollozo

El joven corrió a abrazar a la mujercita para consolarla en cualquier cosa que la hubiera echo llorar. Sakura por su lado soltó en llanto y correspondió al abrazo…

-¡Recordé todo! –El joven abrió los ojos enormemente

¿Ella había recordado TODO?... Pero eso quería decir… El exorcista sintió lastima por el shinigami

 _Lo lamento Rokudo…_

* * *

Rinne regreso al club abandonado debido a que ya había hecho gran parte de sus trabajos y se merecía un justo descanso, pero todo fuera por esa hermosa chica que lo tenía hechizado con su amabilidad como la de un ángel… El la amaba y no lo negaba, cuando le preguntaban sobre sus sentimientos el cambiaba el tema, pero nunca mentía.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con Kain sentado y con un semblante más serio de lo normal, Ageha tenía una cara sería pero triste y Renge le daba uno que otro pañuelo a Rokumon para que este se limpiara las lagrimas que al parecer no querían cesar. Todo esto extraño de sobre manera al pelirrojo ¿Quién había muerto? En sus adentros rogaba que no fuera Sakura…

-Rokudo… -el susurro de Kain fue lo que acabo con el silencio de la habitación (sin contar los llantos del gatito negro)- Creo que ya debes estar enterado

-¿De qué? –pregunto algo nervioso y con preocupación en su voz

-Mira –Ageha le entrego un papel

Rinne lo leyó con los ojos abiertos a más no poder… Esa era la letra de Sakura, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, le sorprendió lo que estaba escrito

-Ella te recordó –Dijo Renge mientras el gato negro soltó aun más en llanto

-Ella… ¿Qué? –pregunto incrédulo con la vaga esperanza de que lo que acababa de oír fuera una broma muy pesada planeada por el cuarteto, pero sus ilusiones fueron hechas polvo al escuchar las palabras de una voz familiar

-Rinne… Sakura-chan te recordó… Lo lamento –una voz femenina hablo a sus espaldas

-Abuela… -el joven miro dolido a su familiar- Dime que es mentira… -casi rogo- ¡Dime que es una absurda mentira o una mala broma!

-Me temo… Que es cierto… El poder que había utilizado Kain-kun fue anulado hace una hora… Eso solo significa que la chica te recordó… -la voz de Tamako se dificultaba algo al hablar, pero era normal debido a que le había tomado bastante cariño a la muchacha, además de que su nieto se veía tan dolido…

Rinne cayó de rodillas al piso… ¡Eso no podía estar pasando!... Las lágrimas rodaron libremente por su rostro, recordó todo lo que había pasado con la chica… La muchacha era un destello luz muy importante que alumbraba su felicidad cuando él estaba estresado, triste, enojado e incluso celoso, solo bastaba ver su hermoso rostro para hacerlo feliz, incluso tan solo su olor le apaciguaba…

-Rinne –Ageha pareció querer lanzarse a abrazar a Rinne pero Tamako le gano y abrazo al joven

Rinne correspondió el abrazo de la mujer dejándose desahogar en el hombro de esta, Tamako trataba consolarlo diciéndole palabras consoladoras.

Renge miro aquella escena algo dolida, no era que el shinigami le cayera bien, pero a cualquiera le conmovería tal momento… Miro la carta que Ageha y Kain se habían guardado celosamente y no la dejaron leerla, con curiosidad tomo entre sus manos aquel pedazo de papel y lo leyó

Dios de la caseta meteorológica, no sé si eres

Real, pero quisiera pedirte un deseo.

Hace algún tiempo me siento triste sin saber la razón,

me siento dolida y extraña desde aquel encuentro con

mi nuevo compañero de clases llamado Rokudo Rinne.

Pareceré una niña pequeña con un gran capricho y un deseo que

nunca se cumplirá, pero por favor.

Haz que lo olvide, no sé cómo, pero no quiero seguir

sintiéndome así, no desde aquella tarde en el parque.

Por favor, cumple mi pedido y si no puedes hacer este favor

al menos haz algo con esta tristeza

ATTE: Sakura Mamya

Renge sintió pena por ambos muchachos, pero solo se limito a acariciar al gatito negro que estaba llorando a mares

Todos sabían que vendría después…

 **Continuara…**

¡Lo acabe! Luego de un mísero mes. Antes de que me asesinen, les diré el porqué no he actualizado desde hace algunos días

 _?-COF COF mes COF COF_

Bueno, la verdad es que la inspiración era muy mala conmigo con esta historia y pues hasta hoy logre acabarla. Lo de la parte de la tarea realmente me acaba de pasar y decidí agregarlo XD. Verdaderamente me da lástima Rinne… ¡Me da tristeza saber que soy yo la que lo pongo en estas situaciones! Pero si no lo pusiera en estas situaciones el fic no tendría mucho sentido que digamos… Además me da tristeza saber que ya acabo la segunda temporada y ahora a esperar a la tercera dentro de un bendito año más… ¡Pobre de mí! Primero me entero de que Steven Universe tendrá alrededor de cinco temporadas y acabara, luego me entero de que Hora de aventura terminara en 2018 y ¡ahora que la segunda temporada de Kioukay no rinne acabo y la siguiente será dentro de un año!... Amo a chilla papu T-T…

 **?-Algunos no saben tus estupideces de lenguaje así que no te entenderán**

Amgd12-¡Calla bastardo!

Antes de que yo me ponga a llorar más de la cuenta me despido

¡ADIOS!


	6. Adiós a mi querida Sakura

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Adiós a mi querida Sakura**

Sakura continuaba llorando a mares en los brazos de Tsubasa quien sentía una gran impotencia de ver al amor de su vida en unas condiciones así, a pesar de ello, no podía hacer nada más que consolarla con un cálido abrazo… Aun así, no era suficiente para que la muchacha se controlara…

Por su lado, Sakura continuaba llorando… ¿Cómo había podido olvidar todas esas cosas tan importantes para ella?... Sin poder evitarlo, por su mente vagaron libremente unas cuantas frases del pelirrojo que lejos de traerle tristeza, le daban un poco de paz, sin embargo ella no se podía perdonar el hecho de haberlo olvidado…

 _-Mamya Sakura… Es como un ángel –un rostro de felicidad acompañaban esas frases_

 _-No hay problema puedes quedártelo –un tono neutro pero cariñoso y amable junto con un semblante serio lo acompañaban_

 _-¡¿Estás bien?! –su rostro y voz se distorsiono de preocupación_

 _-Mamya Sakura, sobre lo que sucedió hace rato… yo… -un sonrojo junto con una timidez lo embargaron_

 _-¡Esto es un mal entendido! –una voz firme hablo para hacer más creíbles sus palabras_

Al recordar todo eso, sintió unas enormes ganas de volver a ver al pelirrojo… Quería verlo y hablar cualquier tema con el… Quería estar a su lado…

-¡T-tengo que ir con Rokudo-kun! –la chica apenas dijo con los sollozos que acompañaban sus palabras

-Mamya-san… -el exorcista la miro con un semblante serio que pocas veces se notaba que era verdadero- Me temo… que ya no podrás ver a Rokudo…

-¿Por qué? –Sakura lo miro extrañada

-Yo… Tal vez recordaste algo sobre una plática entre Ageha, Rokudo y yo… -el joven lo pensó, ella estaba muerta, no podía recordar prácticamente nada- Lo lamento, tú estabas muerta no creo que puedas recordar…

-¡Recuerdo! –la muchacha grito de repente ¿Pero de que hablaba?

-¿Qué recuerdas? –el joven tubo que preguntar desconcertado ya que no entendía que recordaba

-Recuerdo que Ageha y tu, hablaban con Rokudo-kun en brindarle apoyo

El exorcista se sorprendió de sobremanera ¿Ella recordaba algo? ¿Pero cómo era posible?

-Mamya-san yo… -la muchacha desvió la mirada

Sakura quería ver a Rokudo ella y el tenían muchas cosas que hablar, por lo cual se soltó del abrazo de Tsubasa e intento correr, pero Jumonji por reflejo logro atraparla por medio de su muñeca

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto confundido el chico

-Debo ir a ver a Rokudo-kun, así que suéltame –ordeno la chica, pero la fuerza de su muñeca no disminuyo ni aumento, solo se aferro a ella para que no fuera ¿Pero por que la estaba deteniendo?

-Mamya-san… No… No puedes ir –una pisca de furia cayó sobre la mujer ¿Qué derecho tenía EL de impedirle algo?

-Si puedo y lo haré –Sakura contento algo enojada mientras forcejeaba contra el chico, pero este por miedo a perderla otra vez, la jalo hacia el abrazándola… Sakura se quedo inmóvil. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, Tsubasa hablo

-Mamya-san… Morirás si lo vez… Yo no quiero perderte otra vez… Por favor piénsalo bien, si lo vez morirás y quizá el también… No puedes hacer algo así de imprudente sin siquiera pensarlo…

La chica se quedo inmóvil ante las palabras de su amigo… ¿Ella y Rinne morirían si se vieran?... No quiso creer esas palabras y en un momento de vulnerabilidad de Jumonji, Sakura se soltó del abrazo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. No dio vuelta a la cuadra cuando choco con alguien… Ella abrió los ojos como platos al ver que se trataba de…

-Ahí estas –Ageha hablo mientras la veía con enojo pero con una pisca de tristeza, no mucha…

-Ageha… -antes de que ella siguiera con su asombro, la shinigami ya estaba volando junto con ella

Sakura se preguntaba ¿Por qué siempre había algo que le impedía sus cometidos?. Cuando se había dado cuenta, ella ya estaba en la ventana de su cuarto. La shinigami la empujo bruscamente al interior de su habitación. Sakura estaba por protestar cuando Ageha cerró su ventana y posteriormente lanzo una especie de producto al techo de su casa y esta se cubrió con una clase de campo de energía. La castaña trato de abrir su ventana pero una fuerza la empujo hacia atrás cayendo sobre su espalda con secuelas de dolor… ¿Qué demonios era eso?

-Lo lamento Sakura, esto es necesario –la shinigami se fue del lugar

-¡Espera! –Sakura intento golpear la ventana, pero nuevamente una fuerza extraña la electrocuto y fue empujada hacia atrás cayendo nuevamente en su espalda

La chica abrió la puerta de su cuarto y fue corriendo a la puerta principal, pero fue la misma historia que con la ventana. Trato de abrir las ventanas, pero sus intentos siempre terminaban igual que el primero… Su cuerpo estaba más que adolorido debido a todas las estrepitosas caídas

-Sí que es un problema para ti salir de aquí –la voz familiar hiso que Sakura girara su cabeza encontrándose con Renge

-Renge-chan…

-Tranquila, ahora mismo no tienes que preocuparte… Lo mejor será que te vayas a bañar a relajar tus músculos –la damashinigami le regalo una sonrisa

-¡¿Qué sucede?! –la humana pregunto desesperada

-Lo mejor será que te duches y luego hablamos

Sakura suspiro amargamente y se fue en dirección al baño

Renge quedo sola en la sala de la casa de la castaña y saco un espejo peculiar. Ese espejo servía como tal, pero en realidad, se podían hacer video llamadas por medio de él… El espejo se lo había dado temporalmente la abuela de Rinne para que ella se mantuviera en contacto con ellos por si algo le sucedía a la humana… Hiso la llamada para hablar con el pelirrojo

-Rokudo

-¿Ella está bien Renge?

-¿Tu qué crees? –pregunto sarcástica ante tal mísera pregunta

-Ahora no es el momento…

-¿Quieres que mañana la lleve? Al fin y al cabo sería la última vez que la verías en carne y hueso

-No –el joven junto con sus palabras negó con la cabeza- Ella no debe estar presente por mucho que lo quiera… -la shinigami se limito a suspirar

-Ella te tiene un cariño especial… Se sentiría devastada si no te ve

-No quiero que muera, eso es lo que menos quiero… Ella debe vivir y seguir con su vida como lo hiso antes de conocerme

-Definitivamente no conoces los sentimientos de una mujer… -suspiro pesadamente ante sus palabras

-Créeme esto es lo mejor…

-¿Lo dejaras así como así sin declararte?

-Repito: esto es lo mejor…

-Ella siente lo mismo por ti… No sería justo… -la damashinigami hiso un puchero

-Mamya Sakura puede ser feliz con alguien que no sea yo

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Trabajaras para pagar su vida, pero ni siquiera tendrás el gusto de tenerla entre tus brazos

-Con solo verla feliz me es más que suficiente…

-Rokudo Rinne… Definitivamente eres el hombre más frio y cruel consigo mismo que alguna vez conocí –luego de esas palabras finalizo la llamada

 _Mañana nada será feliz…_

Renge subió al cuarto de Sakura para esperar a que saliera de ducharse

Luego de un rato la castaña salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a su alcoba para hablar con la damashinigami que trataba de ser su amiga… Sakura abrió la puerta de su habitación y posteriormente se sentó enfrente de Renge

-Explícame todo esto –Sakura no le dio tiempo a Renge de nada y le soltó su pregunta

-Este es un campo de energía anti-humanos, solo disponible en la tienda de damashinigamis. Se lo di a escondidas a Ageha para que Kain-senpai no lo viera

-¿Y eso para qué sirve? –pregunto un tanto molesta

-Hace que humanos no puedan entrar o salir del lugar donde se lance el campo…

-¿Por qué lo usaron en mi casa? –pregunto aun más molesta

-Era la única forma para que no salieras de tu casa –explico la damshinigami mientras la miraba seriamente

-¿Por qué no quieren que salga de mi casa? –pregunto un tanto molestas. ¿Ya ni de su casa podría salir?

-Irías a ver a Rokudo. Pero aun así… -la joven cerro su boca de inmediato al darse cuenta que estaba por decir una tontería

-¿Aun así que? –pregunto curiosa la castaña en busca de una respuesta satisfactoria

-No, nada olvídalo… Yo… Me quedare en tu casa para cuidarte… -la damashinigami no tenía problema en quedarse en una casa lujosa, aun así, eso no daba el caso verdadero

Sakura decidió dejar el tema por ese día, estaba cansada por tratar de salir de su casa sin ningún éxito pero recibiendo mucho dolor… Estaba segura que algo sucedería y no le gustaría para nada… Fue a su cama y se acomodo para dormir y esperar al día siguiente. Por alguna razón, mañana sería sábado, por lo cual tendría que idearse algo para entrar al instituto para hablar con el pelirrojo

Por su parte la peli-negra estaba bastante triste por lo que les depararía a Sakura y Rinne, no era como ella y Kain, lo de ellos era mas extremo para su buen gusto… Pero aun que no le cayera muy bien Rokudo, esperaba que todo estuviera bien entre esos dos… Pero no todo es color de rosa…

* * *

Rinne estaba despertándose de sus pocas horas de sueño que había logrado conciliar luego de tremenda noticia que le había dicho Kain… Giro la cabeza y se encontró con Rokumon aun dormido, pero tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, quizá el gatito se había quedado dormido mientras lloraba, cosa que no era muy rara ya que el gatito apreciaba mucho a Sakura y ahora no podía verla… Sakura… Rinne dejo salir un suspiro de tristeza… Después de todo, ni siquiera el consuelo de despedirse tenía… Pero era lo correcto, el tenía que pagar la vida de Sakura a toda costa, incluso si eso implicaba no verla nunca jamás y pagar con su vida misma… Se coloco su Haori y abrió un camino espiritual para hablar con su abuela sobre un buen tema que tenía que hablar con ella a solas

Llego a la casa de Tamako quien le esperaba en el jardín

-Abuela –Tamako por reflejo le irrito las patillas como de costumbre

-¿Qué sucede Rinne?

-Bueno… Yo…

-Creo que ya sé que me quieres decir, pero lo quiero escuchar de tus palabras. Por favor, habla –pidió Tamako con una pequeña sonrisa ensanchada en su rostro

-Yo…

* * *

Sakura despertó poco a poco de su enorme sueño… Miro su reloj y eran las 9 de la mañana, había dormido mucho para su buen juicio. Al levantarse se percato que Renge seguía dormida en un futou que la había prestado la noche anterior. Se paro y fue a vestirse con una falda blanca y una blusa verde que más bien parecía un suéter, se peino con sus típicas trenzas para entretenerse en algo mientras la damashinigami despertaba

Al cabo de un rato Renge despertó. La peli-negra observo el rostro intranquilo de la humana por lo cual se paro rápidamente de su lugar donde anteriormente había dormido. Sakura miro a la joven que estaba enfrente suyo y trato de fingir una sonrisa pero al ver el rostro reprobatorio de la damashinigami, opto que la mejor opción sería invitarla a desayunar, cosa que la chica no negó tal invitación

Al bajar a la cocina, Renge se percato que no estaba la madre de la castaña y se pregunto dónde estaba esta

-¿Y tu familia? –pregunto a oji-negra

-Oh… -Sakura había olvidado que sus padres se habían ido de viaje durante tres días y no volverían hasta dentro de dos días más…- No están…

-Eso creí… -respondió incrédula la muchacha pero pensó que lo mejor sería dejar a su familia de lado solo por esa ocasión

-¿Me dejaran… -antes de que la oji-violeta siguiera con su pregunta Renge la interrumpió

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar para el desayuno Sakura-chan?

-Yo no…

-¡Bueno, pero no me dejes hacer todo esto a mí! –antes de que la castaña protestara, Renge ya la estaba llevando a la cocina

Ambas sabían que Renge no hablaría por el momento… Era cosa de esperar

* * *

-¿Quieres que yo haga eso? –pregunto Tamako a Rinne

-Te lo pido… Es demasiado, pero… -Rinne se arrodillo ante su abuela para que esta aceptara su petición

-De acuerdo… -suspiro resignada- Pero con una condición

-¿Cuál? –pregunto nuevamente curioso

-Dile lo que me contaste…

-¿Cómo?... Si me ve, morirá…

-Mmm… Una carta no es mala idea. ¿No crees?

-Eso… podría funcionar –Tamako sonrió, pero no se esperaba que su nieto la abrasara repentinamente- Gracias –susurro con cariño para separarse de su abuela e irse volando del lugar

-De nada… Rinne

Rinne estaba decidido… Si no podía decirle nada de frente a frente, lo haría con una carta…

* * *

La tarde comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en el mundo humano y Sakura no hacía nada más que rogarle y pedirle a Renge que desapareciera el campo anti-humanos para que ella pudiera salir y despedirse de Rokudo, pero Renge le negaba rotundamente tal acción…

-Renge, te lo ruego… Déjame salir –pidió Sakura desesperada por salir

-Qué más quisiera yo Sakura pero…

-¡Por favor! –Sakura ya no podía más, tenía que ver a Rinne ahora mismo

-Yo…

-Puede ir –una voz masculina muy familiar interrumpió a Renge

-¿Kain-senpai? Renge estaba confundida, pero comenzaba a entender el asunto

Kain levanto su arma y el campo desapareció. Sakura agradeció mentalmente y fue lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la escuela. Renge a pesar de estar cerca de Kain puso un semblante serio

-No llegara a tiempo ¿Verdad? –pregunto con poca esperanza la joven

-No… Pero, no soporto ver a una mujer en ese estado

-¿Aun que se rompan sus sentimientos?... –pregunto Renge ya que no habría forma que Sakura no terminara triste

-Era eso o era dejarla aquí pudriéndose con el remordimiento de que ni siquiera pudo leer su carta –Kain abrió un camino espiritual y se fue en el

Renge por su parte salió de la casa de la castaña y se dispuso a buscarla para seguirla

Sakura estaba por llegar al instituto y Renge bajo para verla. La oji-violeta observo las rejas de la puerta e intento abrirlas con todas sus fuerzas pero le fue imposible. La peli-negra al ver la desesperación de su única amiga humana, tomo la decisión de tomarla por los brazos y atravesarla sobre la puerta, y así lo hiso… Rinne y los demás se enojarían con ella ¡Pero al diablo con ellos! Su amiga estaba casi llorando de la impotencia y ella podía hacer algo y lo estaba haciendo

-Renge-chan… -Sakura miro a la peli-negra asombrada

-No hay tiempo ¡Ve al club abandonado!

Sakura sintió y fue corriendo

Por su parte…

Jumonji, Ageha, Tamako, Kain y Rinne estaban cerca de un camino espiritual para que el pelirrojo fuera a cumplir las misiones que se le habían asignado… Ageha había insistido en ir a ayudarle, pero era imposible por muchas razones

-Es hora de irnos –Kain le ordeno a Rinne para que se fueran de una buena vez

-De acuerdo –Rinne junto con Rokumon estaban dispuestos a irse

Rinne por inercia propia hecho una hojeada hacia atrás con la esperanza de ver a Sakura, pero eso sería imposible… Puso un pie sobre el camino espiritual, pero…

-¡Rokudo-kun! –una voz femenina capto su atención- ¡Rokudo-kun!

Era Sakura… El corazón de Rinne se calentó al oír esa dulce y melodiosa voz otra vez, pero ahora no podría ir y abrazarla, ahora él tenía que irse…

-¡Roku-kun, no te vayas!

Rinne paró en seco… Apretó los puños con fuerza y con todo el dolor de su corazón, atravesó el camino espiritual seguido de Kain

Sakura cuando llego al lugar, el camino espiritual, ya se estaba cerrando… Había llegado tarde… Jumonji la miro con tristeza… En esos momentos el podía aprovechar y ligar con Sakura, pero ella ahora parecía estar muy mal… Ageha por su parte ni se inmuto al verla…

-¿Dónde?... –el hilo de voz que salió de los labios de Sakura fue muy delgado, su voz se escuchaba muy rota

-El… Ya se fue –Tsubasa fue el único que se atrevió a hablar

-No puede ser… -Sakura cayó sobre sus rodillas adoloridas de tanto correr y que aun no se recuperaban de las caídas y descargas del día anterior

-¡Mamya-san! –Tsubasa corrió para intentar atraparla, pero no lo logro

De los ojos violetas de la muchacha salieron lágrimas cristalinas… Nuevamente no había podido verlo… Tamako al ver la escena tomo la carta que su nieto le había dado momentos atrás y que era una de las peticiones que este le había hecho a ella

-Sakura-chan… -la muchacha miro a la ex-shinigami con los ojos llorosos- Rinne… Rinne me pidió que te entregara esto…

Sakura con pesar y algo de melancolía tomo el papel entre sus manos. Tsuabasa por miedo y reflejo, poso una de sus manos en el hombro de la muchacha para que esta sintiera algo de compañía mientras leía aquella carta

Mamya Sakura

Ahora que pienso esto, no se me hace raro.

Desde que te vi por primera vez en el aula, me pareciste una chica muy linda, pero como estaba haciendo mi labor de shinigami, no tuve la oportunidad de ir a hablar contigo. Cuando me golpeaste en el estomago, me sentí atraído por ti, podría catalogarse como amor a primera vista. Esta es la razón por la que te quiero ver feliz mientras vives y ahora me parece patético decírtelo por medio de una carta y no en persona, te lo diré:

Sakura, te amo

Espero que seas feliz con otro hombre en tu vida

Sakura no sabía cómo maquinar y ordenar todo eso… Estaba confundida, pero una cosa si estaba clara: Rinne la amaba y ella a él…

-¿Mamya-san? –Tsubasa vio que la castaña estaba inmóvil

Cuando pensó que la muchacha se había desmayado, esta comenzó a derramar mas lagrimas empañando la carta… Abrazo la carta contra su pecho y soltó a llorar en llanto… Era lo único que podría hacer por el momento

* * *

-No muchos shinigamis tienes este privilegio –Kain estaba informando un poco más a Rinne sobre sus nuevas labores

-Lo sé… Pero…

-Rinne-sama…

-Se que estas triste porque no la vas a poder ver durante bastante tiempo. Después de todo, el mundo es muy extenso como para que lo recorras en solo un mes

-Cierto

Rokudo ahora estaba por irse de Japón… Su nuevo trabajo implicaba recorrer el mundo para exterminar espíritus malignos. Aun que muchos shinigamis matarían por estar en esa misión el solo mataría por estar con Sakura

 **Continuara…**

¡Hola!. Esperen ¿Qué hacen con esas piedras, antorchas y palos? ¡Alto!

Antes de que me maten por no haber actualizado desde octubre tengo mis razones y esta vez no tienen nada que ver con la computadora ni con la falta de inspiración… Bueno un poco

1 Para empezar fue épocas de los demonios apodados "exámenes" en mi escuela y tuve que estudiar para tener una buena nota

2 Una de mis maestras nos dejo un trabajo y una USB. Y como yo puse todas mis historias en esta para que cuando mi familia revisara la computadora no encontrara algo así, ellos seguramente si se enteraran que yo escribo fics seguramente me decomisan la computadora y me castigan (Exacto, esto técnicamente está prohibido, pero yolo). Por eso puse las historias en la USB, pero la profesora se tardo años luz en devolvérnosla, exactamente, nos la devolvió hace una semana

3 Mi madre tuvo una operación y esta delicada, por ese motivo, mi padre, hermana y pos yo :v Tenemos que hacer lo que mi madre hacia, pero como soy la única individua que se queda en la casa, casi todo el trabajo me toca a mi

4 Solo entre ratos escribo por las razones 3 y 4

Excusas, excusas lo se muy bien, pero bueno ¿Sakura y Rinne se volverán a ver? ¿Qué sucederá con Sakura? ¡Descúbranlo próximamente!

Ya no les debo a ustedes nada por el momento. Ahora esperen otro mes

 **?- COF COF meses COF COF**

¡Detalles sin importancia! Por otro lado… Creo que ya solo será el próximo capítulo y otro para acabar este fic (inserte riza malvada) Ojala Sakura fuera así de sentimental para que me hiciera llorar a cada rato, ero así como la hiso Rumiko me agrada también XD

Sin más que decir

¡ADIOS!


	7. Sufriendo por amor

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Sufriendo por amor**

Rinne y Rokumon volvían de su trabajo alrededor del mundo, habían pasado más de diez años desde su partida de Japón. En todo ese tiempo no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos, sus insoportables trabajos no se lo terminaron permitiendo, pero le sacaba una sonrisa saber que Sakura aun vivía, eso quería decir que su trabajo no había sido en vano

Rinne termino su viaje por medio de un camino espiritual a Japón. Estaba exhausto, no había dormido desde hacía una semana por la incertidumbre y noticia de la visita a Japón y por lo tanto EL podría ver a Sakura… Cuando llego todos los que eran shinigamis lo estaban esperando, algo que le sorprendió de sobremanera fue ver a Renge con cara de enojo y a su padre con golpes en la cabeza y a su lado Tamako, tal vez el no quería ir a recibirlo pero quizá su abuela lo obligo… Nada raro…

Ageha corrió en su encuentro para abrazarlo, el correspondió pero solo por amistad y su recuerdo. Soltó a la shinigami y fue a abrazar fuertemente a su abuela… No abrazo a su padre ya que dudaba que él quisiera, pero nuevamente la vida lo sorprendía y Sabato para su sorpresa al ver como lo abrazaba sin ninguna maña para robarle el dinero… Solo un abrazo… Sabato le sonrió a su hijo mientras lo observaba con orgullo…

Rinne observo como todos estaban en el lugar y el sonrió… Tamako, Ageha, Kain y Renge se lo llevaron al mundo de los vivos. Exactamente al club abandonado donde el solía vivir. Noto que el lugar no había cambiado un poco, la escuela tenía cambios notables, pero lo que fue su hogar no cambio para nada…

-¿Te gusta? Yo trate de dejarlo tal y como cuando te fuiste –respondió Ageha con una sonrisa

-Pero no era nada agradable tenerla cada hora del día en el cuarto de al lado –respondió Renge con cierta molestia pero a la ver risa

-No tenían que hacer todo esto –Rinne estaba alagado, pero nunca creyó ver de nuevo su antiguo hogar tal como lo dejo

-Bien Rinne. Entre todos tratamos de hacerte una comida decente –dijo Tamko con una gran sonrisa

Todos se sentaron, algo que sorprendió nuevamente a Rokudo fue ver que Renge se había sentado junto a Kain y este le estaba tomando de la mano, quizá eran pareja. Eso quería decir que ¡Por fin se habían declarado!

Los seis se pusieron a comer y a charlar algunas cosas que habían cambiado desde la partida del pelirrojo y este les contaba anécdotas de su viaje, pero algo que le extraño al joven y al gatito negro era el echo que en toda la plática no habían nombrado a Jumonji y mucho menos a Sakura… Cuando la comida termino todos se retiraron dejando a Rokudo con un ligeramente más alto Rokumom

Rinne con sus ojeras se tumbo en futou y se cobijo con su haori para dormir tranquilamente junto a su fiel acompañante que a pesar de todos los años y los momentos que no tenían para comer, seguía a su lado sin quejas ni reproches y si no fuera por él, ahora estaría muerto gracias a algún espíritu maligno…

Al día siguiente…

Unas campanas lo despertaron de su placido sueño… Eso quería decir que los adolecentes estaban entrando a la preparatoria para su tiempo escolar… Ambos despertaron, pero Rokumon al ver el estado de muerto viviente de su dueño, decidió ir al mundo shinigami por su cuenta para arreglar el traslado y dar el aviso de donde se encontraban hospedados…

Cuando Rokumon se fue, Rinne no desaprovecho y fue a dar un paseo… Su haori aun lo llevaba, pues su uniforme de la secundaria tuvo que cambiarlo por una sudadera negra, un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y unos tenis de color gris, su cabellera seguía igual, no iba a cambiarla…

En su caminata pudo notar a las amigas de Sakura: Miho y Rika. Las chicas que ahora eran adultas, estaban hablando en el parque sentadas. Algo que le sorprendió de sobre manera fue ver a Miho con un bebe en brazos y a Rika cuidando dos niños uno más grande que el otro, pero el más grande parecía de al menos unos 5 años y este tenía un gran parecido con MIho y por su lado el otro niño no lograba reconocerlo, quizá era parecido al padre…

El pelirrojo subió el gorro de su sudadera para no ser visto por las chicas y acelero su caminata… Sin que se diera cuenta había entrado en lo profundo del parque y para cuando la realidad le cayó sobre los hombros noto que estaba en mismo lugar donde le había gritado a la castaña… Miro el lugar notando que los arboles seguían igual de frondosos que antes y una sonrisa adorno su rostro… A pesar de que ese día lo paso muy mal, no podía evitar sonreír cuando la recordaba a la vez de unas terribles ganas de soltarse a llorar…

Su atención se poso sobre una niña que lloraba en el medio del claro. Aclaro su vista y noto que era un espíritu, iba a acercarse a ella para hacerla descansar en paz cuando…

-¡Escucho a alguien llorar ahora vuelvo! –una voz condenadamente familiar hablo y el con rapidez se escondió tras un árbol

Rinne asomo un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para poder ver y encontró a Jumonji con la misma ropa de siempre hablándole a la niña, pero por la frase anteriormente dicha suponía que el exorcista no estaba solo… Supuso que por fin, luego de tanto tiempo se había encontrado una novia, pero como el día anterior se lleno de sorpresa al descubrir que estaba acompañado de una joven oji-violeta…

Sintió su pecho calentarse luego de tanto tiempo, recordarla hacia que su corazón latiera, pero verla en persona lo hacía sentirse reconfortado… Rokudo se quedo mirando la escena sin quitar un ojos de Sakura admirándola, notando que llevaba un short azul marino de mezclilla, con una blusa blanca holgada, unos zapatos de color rosa fuerte y su peinado era su pelo suelto

La chica se acerco a la niña y se coloco sobre sus rodillas para hablar con la niña

-¿Qué sucede pequeña? –Sakura hablo callando instantáneamente a la niña que había llorado inclusive más cuando vio a Tsubasa

-Yo… yo -hipaba el espíritu

-¿Si? –pregunto la castaña amablemente haciendo latir el corazón de cierto pelirrojo más rápido

-Yo… -la niña levanto la cara lentamente - **¡BUSCO VICTIMAS!**

Sakura ágilmente se alejo de la niña que se había transformado en un espíritu maligno

-¡CENIZAS SAGRADAS! –grito Sakura mientras tiraba las capsulas típicas de Tsubasa

Jumonji miro embobado a la chica y Rinne sintió celos, pero a la vez quedo admirando como un borrego a medio morir a la castaña… Otra cosa que le asombro fue que las cenizas sagradas purificaron al espíritu logrando que descansara instantáneamente pero… ¿Qué hacia Sakura con cenizas sagradas?

-¡Buen trabajo Sakura!

Rinne quedo paralizado… ¿Cómo que "Sakura"? La estaba llamando por su nombre de pila y eso le hiso entrar en un pequeño pánico…

-Gracias Jumonji –respondió con una sonrisa

Rinne se sintió un poco asustado… Que se llamaran por sus nombres de pila le asustaba… Retrocedió un paso y para su estúpida suerte infernal, piso una ramita haciendo ruido… Sakura pareció alertarse y Rinne sin más se echo a correr aun con la gorra en la cabeza. La castaña pensó que era un espíritu que se había asustado al ver la purificación e ignorando las preguntas de Jumonji corrió para alcanzar aquella figura que los había estado observando

Rinne deseaba encontrar un lugar para esconderse y colocarse su haori para huir del lugar y por supuesto de la vista de la oji-violeta… Como su suerte era un asco ese día, una soga que utilizaba Jumonji para que los espíritus no escaparan lo atrapo en su brazo. Iba a voltear y decirle a Tsubasa que era él, el pelirrojo que técnicamente había vendido su alma a su trabajo para pagar la vida del amor de su vida

-¡Alto! –la voz femenina lo hiso sentir feliz, pero nervioso

El no deseaba ver morir a Sakura, por eso quería huir…

Sakura por su lado se sentía feliz que justamente el día anterior Jumonji le había enseñado a cómo usar aquella soga. Ella y el exorcista eran pareja desde hacía cinco años, exactamente hace un año Tsubasa decidió enseñarle a como exorcizaba el a los espíritus y por supuesto él lo hace a su manera y ella a la suya… Tiro de la soga para que el espíritu se acercara a ella pero algo le sorprendió…

-¡Kyaaa! –Sakura grito cuando la soga se volvía en contra suya lanzándola por el aire

Rinne no quería verla morir, deseaba ponerla a salvo y si eso implicaba lastimarla un poco… Como si mil estacas de hielo se clavaran en el, en la soga en su mano aplico fuerza para lanzar a Sakura por el cielo y así el liberarse del furioso agarre y su plan funciono, la soga se aflojo y fue su oportunidad de huir. Jumonji apareció en escena justo en el momento indicado

-¡Sakura! –Rinne con una agilidad aprendida luego de hacer descansar a tantos espíritus, le quito una bola de sus cenizas sagradas para así crear una especie de bomba de humo y así poder escapar de sus vistas

El shinigami exploto la capsula impactándola contra el suelo y entre el humo que estas ocasionaban estaba por huir…

Sakura ya en tierra con un pequeño dolor de piernas, debido a que Jumonji nunca le enseño a como caer cuando eras lanzado de una altura grande… La chica vio como las cenizas eran esparcidas dificultando su campo de visión pero observo como una sombra se alejaba y su que era el espíritu que seguían, mientras su pareja tosía ella no desaprovecho la ocasión y lanzo nuevamente la soga…

Rinne creyó su espacapatoria con éxito, pero su mundo se fue de cabeza al sentir nuevamente la soga enredándose en su cuerpo apresando sus manos y piernas logrando que cayera sin consideración contra el suelo. Se removió como un gusano en tierra para aflojar el agarre, pero todo fue en vano logrando que la soga se apretara mas contra su cuerpo haciéndole imposible huir de esa prisión…

La castaña se sintió triunfante ante la visión de cómo aquel espíritu se retorcía y cuando las cenizas pararon ella pudo notar como el hechizo que se le había aplicado a la soga tomaba resultado, apresando aun mas al espíritu

-¡R.R.E.P! –grito a todo pulmón el pelirrojo con una voz un poco distorsionada para que la joven no lo reconociera

Jumonji entendió el mensaje, sabía que no era ninguna de las chicas ya que sus voces no sonaban tan masculinas. El exorcista sintió felicidad al saber que el shinigami pobre había vuelto y él le agradecería con lo que pudiera el haberle brindado tal felicidad con la chica, pero un miedo embargante lo inundo por completo, dándose cuenta que si Sakura lo veía todo acabaría…

-¡Ahora ya no puedes huir! –al parecer Sakura no reconoció aquel grito y se acerco a pasos lentos al cuerpo envuelto por la soga

Tsubasa iba a detenerla con cenizas sagradas pero cayó en cuenta que todas las tenía ella y la única que él tenía, Rinne ya la había utilizado…

-¡Detente Sakura! –grito Jumonji desesperado de perder el amor de su vida

Sakura al ver que su novio corría hacia ella no lo dudo y también corrió. Quería descubrir el rostro del espíritu que se movía violentamente contra el piso ya que era lo único que no había podido ver desde que el inicio de la persecución…

Rinne sin ningún consuelo comenzó a soltar lágrimas de impotencia con el gran deseo que un milagro sucediera y la chica lo dejara libre, eso sería perfecto, un sueño y deseo hecho realidad, pero sus ilusiones terminaron al sentir aquella delicada calidez que solo ella podía poseer sobre su hombro… Su cuerpo se lleno de escarmientos y miedo… Quería que ella parara y se lo iba a decir, pero cuando trato de hacerlo su voz se atoro en su garganta convirtiéndose en un sollozo de pura tristeza…

El tiempo se para cuando la linda chica giro el cuerpo del pelirrojo dejando expuesto su rostro ante ella…

-¡NOOO! –fue el grito desgarrador que soltó Tsubasa al ver la escena cuando su carrera freno fuertemente

Sakura miro felizmente el rostro del hombre que estaba bajo ella… Una sonrisa adorno su rostro antes de sacar un fino y delicado hilo de voz

-Rokudo…Kun…

La chica con una hermosa sonrisa cayó sobre el pecho el shinigami quien la miraba atónito… Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos rojos del chico quien quería que eso fuera más que una mentira así que la tomo entre sus brazos y la sacudió lentamente

-Mamiya Sakura… -susurro mientras la sacudía lentamente –Despierta… Por favor… -un gemido de tristeza salió de su garganta… Una lagrima cayo sobre el rostro de la chica quien ya no respiraba y su cuerpo se tornaba frio –Por favor…

-¡SAKURA! –grito Jumonji mientras golpeaba el césped con sus puños mientras soltaba lagrimas por su novia

Rinne miro al cuerpo sin vida de la chica y no pudo evitar soltar a llorar en llanto… La chica que más amaba y que nunca pudo terminar de olvidar, ahora reposaba muerta entre sus brazos… El pelirrojo completamente desgarrado la abrazo para volver a sentirla entre sus brazos en forma de abrazo, pero era diferente. La calidez que emanaba la castaña había desaparecido y ahora se sentía completamente frio el abrazo…

Rinne abrió los ojos como platos y grito a todo pulmón mientras se sentaba sobre su cama y su haori caía sobre su abdomen… Rokumon con mucho insomnio y preocupación gracias al estado de su amo se acerco a él para tratar de saber que era lo que le estaba sucediendo al shinigami el cual estaba agitado y sudando, parecía que respirar se había vuelto una dificultad enorme

-¡¿Qué sucede Rinne-sama?! –pregunto el gato negro por contrato completamente preocupado

-Yo… -la respiración de Rinne no le permitía respirar como él quería

-¿Tuvo otra pesadilla? –pregunto el gato negro mientras posaba una de sus patitas sobre la espalda de su amo

La mirada de miedo que le dedico el joven al gatito no le dejaba duda: Había tenido otra pesadilla

El joven oji-rojo se paró de la cama que le habían ofrecido y fue al balcón del hotel que Jumonji le había proporcionado… El exorcista no quería a Rinne, eso de ofrecerle hospedaje era una forma de agradecer lo que el shinigami hacía por cierta oji-violeta…

Rokumon a juzgar por la actitud de su amo, supuso que la pesadilla se trataba sobre la señorita Sakura… Suspiro pesadamente para sentarse en la cama mientras miraba a su amo recargado en el balcón del hotel

Recordó el rostro de Sakura y el gatito se alegro… Hacía más de un año que no la veían, pero para él y su amo, se sentía como una eternidad a pesar de que Rinne no lo demostrara muy a menudo, el gatito no debía ser adivino para saber que su amo aun la extrañaba y aun tenía los mismos sentimientos hacía ella, incluso podía apostar que ahora eran más fuertes

Rokudo miro por el paisaje nocturno que le dedicaba Paris, ciudad en la que ahora se encontraban para hacer sus labores shinigamis… Era irónico saber que el amaba tanto a una joven y sufría por ella, pero ahora se encontraba solamente él en "la ciudad del amor"… Rinne se había dado cuenta del gran cambio desde hacía más de un año gracias a "sus amigos" y abuela. Sabía que ahora pronto ya no estarían en la preparatoria y estaban por entrar a la universidad… Sabía que Ageha y Renge se llevaban mejor, tal vez no como amigas pero ya no se querían asesinar cada vez que se miraban las caras. Matzugo y su gata negra estaban tratando de conseguir nuevos amigos y también tratando de conseguir seguirlo para que matzugo estuviera con él como amigos, pero debido a que los únicos que sabían su paradero eran Jumonji y su abuela, le había sido imposible encontrarlo. Su abuela seguía en paz junto con su gato negro en su casa en el mundo shinigami y que ocasionalmente visitaba el mundo de los humanos. Jumonji era quien más le informaba, el exorcista a veces hablada con Rokudo sobre cosas vánales, él y el exorcista ahora podían catalogarse como amigos, pero sin serlo. A pesar de todo, Rinne les había pedido que no le hablaran demasiado de Sakura, quizá como estaba pero nada más, ya que si sabía algo más de ella, tenía la certidumbre de que el iría corriendo inmediatamente a verla y eso era lo que menos quería… Si la veía nuevamente, se negaría a irse de su lado nuevamente y eso no sería nada bueno…

Entro nuevamente al cuarto y observo su reloj. Eran las 3:00 am. Era demasiado temprano y el no podía dormir a pesar de estar tan cansado, casi no podía ya con su alma y eso que apenas había pasado un mísero año sin la castaña… Miro a su gato negro quien descansaba sobre la mullida cama tranquilamente, tomo su haori y cubrió al gato con la sabanas para dejarlo descansar más tiempo, se lo merecía, había estado demasiados días en vela junto con él a causa de sus pesadillas y debido a eso se veía demasiado cansado, pero aun así seguía ayudándolo…

Salió de su habitación y fue a tomar sus prendas de vestir, su uniforme de secundaria ya le quedaba demasiado pequeño y tuvo que comprar más ropa. Ahora su ropa era una de deportes negra parecido al de su secundaria, solo que este era más grande y las líneas blancas de los costados de su pantalón y chamarra, no era muy distinto el cambio, pero no podía evitarlo… Se coloco su haori del inframundo y salió del hotel por medio del balcón a exorcizar a más espíritus que rondaran por el lugar…

 _Mamya Sakura…_

Con ese pensamiento empezó a rondar por las calles de Paris

* * *

Jumonji se encontraba en su casa tratando de mejorar sus cenizas sagradas lo mejor posible, pero no tenía ningún éxito así que mejor suspiro y fue a sentarse en su sofá… Los de la preparatoria estaban de vacaciones y eso le dificultaba ver a Sakura… Lo más preocupante era que desde que Rokudo se fue a sus trabajos, casi no veía mucho a la castaña, solo a veces en las clases…

-Mamya-san… ¿Qué te ocurrirá? –pregunto el chico hacía el techo de su sala

* * *

Renge estaba por hacer unas compras ya que no tenía mucho que le habían pagado y ella junto con su gata tenían que comer algo. Además aun era de día, eso quería decir que habían rebajas en ciertos locales del mundo humano… Salió del club abandonado y voló, ero antes de su partido pudo notar como una chica subía al club abandonado y se metía en la habitación de al lado…

-No otra vez… -susurro un poco triste –Espero que cuando vuelva ella se haiga ido…

Suspiro pesadamente y se fue del lugar con la esperanza de volver y que aquella chica se hubiera ido del lugar…

Por la noche…

Renge había terminado de comprar y de paso había conseguido dinero, no era mucho pero con que fuera un centavo le servía de mucho… Regreso a su cuarto en el club abandonado, entro a su habitación y dejo sus compras… No se escuchaban ruidos al lado, pero debía comprobarlo… Fue en dirección a la anterior habitación de Rinne, abrió la puerta delicadamente dejando a la luz de la luna alumbrar la habitación oscura y cuando la abrió por completo suspiro amargamente… Efectivamente… Ella estaba hay…

 _-Genial… -_ Pensó cansada y triste

Sakura estaba durmiendo sobre los tatamis que Rinne había dejado… La castaña parecía tener mucho frío, era normal, pues en el edificio difícilmente entraba calor durante las noches. Fue a su habitación y tomo una pequeña manta y fue a ponerla sobre los hombros de la chica quien aun dormía… Su rostro estaba contraído parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Renge entro en pánico pues su única amiga humana podía estar pasándolo muy mal en sus sueños. Delicadamente la movió un poco

-Sakura… -susurro amablemente la damashinigami

-¿Renge… chan?... –susurro somnolienta la joven

-Ven, te llevare a tu casa –ofreció la peli-negra pero Sakura movió su cabeza hacia los lados indicándole un "no"

-No quiero irme… Quiero quedarme… -pidió la castaña mientras se sentaba sobre los tatamis observando a Renge

-Sakura… -Renge miro a la chica preocupada, no quería que algo le pasara –En ese caso, me quedare contigo

Sakura no dijo nada y solo asintió por lo que Renge tomo la sabana y se recargo en una pared abrazando por el hombro a Sakura y cubrió a ambas con la sabana para que no pasaran demasiado frio en esa noche… Renge al sentir el hombro descubierto de Sakura debido a que solo traía una blusa de tirantes amarilla y una falda pistache, sintió un escarmiento…

* * *

Jumonji estaba desayunando pues ya era de día y el apenas había logrado dormir máximo unas tres horas y eso debido a que tenía una terrible certidumbre sobre algo y gracias a ello estaba tomando su decima taza de café en el día… Sus padres no se encontraban y eso volvía el día aun más aburrido de lo acostumbrado

-¡Exorcista! –una voz femenina lo llamo

-¿Damashinigami Renge? –Pregunto Jumonji mientras veía como la chica entraba en su casa por medio de un camino espiritual -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Informar –respondió secamente -¿Dónde tienes el espejo para llamar a Rokudo Rinne? –pregunto firmemente

-En mi alcoba ¿por… -antes de continuar la chica ya se había ido a la habitación del chico

Jumonji subió las escaleras de su casa como un demonio y lo primero que vio al entrar en su habitación fue a Renge con el espejo mediano entre sus manos. La chica llamo al sinigami quien contesto agotado. Tal vez había exorcizado algún espíritu fuerte

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto casi en un susurro que trato de contener

-¡Si! –respondió alterada la chica –Escucha… -su voz se relajo un poco luego de respirar hondamente –Se que nos pediste que no te habláramos sobre Sakura, pero esto es serio…

Rinne la miro preocupado

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto muy a su pesar pues sus instintos de ir a verla reaccionaron inmediatamente

-Ella… Desde que te fuiste a sido un verdadero infierno para ella… -comenzó hablando la chica, sus palabras asombraron un poco a Tsubasa, el sabía que Sakura sufría, pero ella nunca le decía nada a él –Ella… Desde que te fuiste no a hecho nada más que ir a esperarte al club abandonado… -Tsubasa esta vez se asombro completamente ¿Qué quería decir eso?

-¿Cuánto tiempo a estado así? –pregunto Rinne con un poco mas de preocupación que trato de ocultar pero sus intentos fueron en vano

-Desde que te fuiste… -respondió tristemente

-¡Alto! ¿Quieres decir que Mamya-san a estado así desde hace un año? –pregunto Tsubasa asombrado e incrédulo

-Exactamente –ante las palabras de la chica Rinne se preocupo demasiado –Ella a veces se queda desde la mañana hasta la noche y no come mucho, solo desayuna y no se si coma después de eso… Aun habido veces donde ella se va por la madrugada y yo la tengo que escoltar para que nada malo le pase. Incluso Ageha envía a Oboro para que la cuide desde las sombras cuando yo no puedo cuidarla… Incluso ayer se quedo a dormir en el club, claro que yo la acompaño, pero… Renge estaba preocupada, nunca en su vida había estado tan preocupada, no desde que Kain casi descubría que ella era una damashinigami

Jumonji no podía creer lo que la joven estaba diciendo y que ni se diga de Rinne, el pobre estaba tratando de no volver y abrazar a Sakura, pero sabía que algo así no era posible… Rinne estaba enojado consigo mismo. Estaba haciendo que ella prácticamente acabara con su vida poco a poco… Contuvo un grito de ira y hablo

-Jumonji –llamo el pelirrojo al exorcista quien se acerco al espejo y lo miro incrédulo –Te tengo que pedir algo…

* * *

Nuevamente la noche cayo y otra vez la castaña estaba en el club abandonado abrazando sus rodillas mientras veía a la nada… Extrañaba a Rinne y estar en el cuarto del joven la reconfortaba como la dañaba… Deseaba tanto volver a verlo, pero sabía que si lo veía soltaría a llorar delante de él y eso a ella no le gustaría en lo absoluto…

Sakura había hecho muchas cosas para olvidar a Rinne, incluso le pidió a Ageha una píldora olvidadiza, pero cuando se la tomo, no surtió ningún efecto. Tamako le dijo que no funcionaba si tú realmente no querías olvidar a esa persona… Y era cierto… Ella deseaba olvidar el dolor que le causa pensar en el pelirrojo, pero de igual forma no puede dejar de pensar en él para sentirse feliz…

Ahora, luego de más de un año intentándolo, ella se encontraba en el cuarto de Rinne en el club abandonada esperando su regreso. Sus deseos de verlo eran tan grandes, que se quedaba en el lugar todo el día y cuando era de noche se tenía que ir para no preocupar a sus padres. Ya la habían regañado e incluso muchas veces trataron de evitar que ella se fuera de la casa, sin embargo Sakura siempre encontraba la forma de fugarse ¿Qué tal si el volvía y ella encerrada en su casa sin poder verlo? ¡No lo permitiría! Lo amaba demasiado como para hacer eso… Incluso el día anterior se quedo a dormir en el lugar junto con Renge y cuando por la mañana regreso a su casa, casi la asesinan y la castigaron, pero ella como buena chica con el corazón roto, no los obedeció y ahora mírenla, estaba en esa habitación sola y abrazada a sus rodillas con la esperanza de que Rokudo entrara por algún lado ya fuese por la puerta o un camino espiritual mientras le decía

" _Ya llegue, Sakura"_

Suspiro pesadamente y saco su teléfono. Eran las 8:00 pm… No quería volver a casa pronto así que simplemente ignoro la hora y siguió con la suyo: Ver a la nada

De repente la puerta del club abandonado se abrió ella se emociono un poco al creer que se trataba del shinigami que había robado su corazón, pero para su mala suerte solo era Tsubasa

-Mamya-san… –Sakura lo miro un poco y luego giro la cabeza –Mamya-san, es hora de que dejes esto

-No quiero…

-Mamya-san, por favor yo… -negó con la cabeza –Todos están preocupados

Sakura lo ignoro

-Mamya-san… -el exorcista se acerco a ella –Se que… Lo extrañas, pero no puedes seguir haciendo esto… Morirás si sigues así… -hablo preocupado el joven

-¡Perfecto, así ya no tendré que estar así! –grito la joven casi al borde de las lagrimas

Jumonji en un momento de inercia la abrazo fuertemente

-¡No digas eso! –jumonji la estrecho mas entre sus brazos mientras ella trataba de liberarse desesperadamente -¡Hay personas que te quieren y por lo tanto que se preocupan por ti! –Sakura seguía forcejeando -¡Se que es difícil olvidar, pero debes hacerlo! –Jumonji medito mejor sus palabras mientras Sakura aun seguía forcejeando -¡Apuesto que Rokudo nunca se sentiría bien si tú haces esto!... –Sakura comenzó a llorar pero Jumonji no la soltó ni un segundo -¡Por favor… No dejes que los esfuerzos de Rokudo sera en vano!... ¡Por favor Mamya-san! ¡Deja de hacer esto y vuelve a casa! ¡Ya no vengas aquí porque se que esto te lastima aun que tu no lo quieras aceptar! –Sakura dejo de forcejear –Por favor…

-Yo… -Sakura correspondió al abrazo y lloro desconsoladamente sobre el hombro del chico

Luego de un rato estando abrazados, Jumonji le dio un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas que aun seguían cayendo de los ojos violetas con tonos rojizos…

-Vamos a casa –hablo Tsubasa y Sakura se limito a asentir con la cabeza

Tsubasa le coloco sobre los hombros su chaqueta ya que la noche comenzaba a ser fría y podía resfriarse… Ambos fueron a la casa de la castaña… Algo que Sakura no se había dado cuenta pero Jumonji si, era que Oboro los había estado siguiendo desde las sombras, era obvio que por petición de Ageha

-Gracias, Tsubasa-kun –Sakura le agradeció mientras lo abrazaba y acto seguido entraba a su casa mientras que la madre de la chica le hacía una reverencia a Tsubasa a modo de agradecimiento de haber traído a su hija

Tsubasa se acerco a Oboro luego de que la castaña y su madre entraran

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ageha-sama quiere verlo en el cuarto de Renge –hablo seriamente antes de irse del lugar a toda velocidad

 _¿Qué sucederá?_

* * *

Ageha estaba en el cuarto que le correspondía a Renge en el club abandonado. Le había llegado una noticia gracias a Kain que debía compartir con los demás. Tsubasa luego de un rato llego al cuarto de la chica

-¿Qué sucede Ageha? –pregunto Renge

-Rinne…

-¿Qué sucede con él? –pregunto confundido el joven

-Rinne va a volver durante un tiempo para continuar con su trabajo

-¡¿De verdad?! –pregunto Jumonji

Antes de que se diera cuenta sintió unas palmadas sobre la cabeza

-Sip. Es verdad –una voz familiar hablo tras el

-¡Rokudo! –hablo el exorcista

-El mismo –contesto mientras Rokumon salía detrás de el con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Rinne! –Ageha se abalanzo sobre sus brazos y a diferencia de las demás veces, el no la alejo

-Supongo que regresaste por el trabajo ¿no? –pregunto fríamente la damashinigami

-Exactamente –Rinne miro a Jumonji -¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Si, espero que ya no vuelva para mañana… -hablo Jumonji

-Lo mejor será que yo vaya a dormir, estoy más que exhausto y mis tatamis ahora me sentarían de maravilla –hablo casi en un bostezo

Ageha fue llevada al mundo shinigami gracias a Oboro ya que sin él, ella hubiera seguido pegada al pobre pelirrojo. Jumonji por su lado se había ido a su casa y Renge estaba escoltando a Rinne que parecía no haber dormido desde hacía días y ella supuso que era gracias a cierta jovencita humana… Rinne cuando llego a su cuarto sin pensarlo dos veces se tumbo sobre sus tatamis y se cobijo con su haori y antes de que Renge hablara el shinigami ya se había dormido

-Rinne-sama está exhausto

-Se nota –contesto Renge con una gotita estilo anime

-Gracias Renge-sama. Le debemos mucho –agradeció el gatito negro a la damashinigami ya que estaba consciente de que la chica era quien mas estaba al pendiente de Sakura

-¡He! No lo hago por él, lo hago por mi amiga

Renge salió de la habitación el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y Rokumon suspiro y fue a tumbarse junto a su amo cobijándose con el haori del shinigami

 _Mamya… Sakura_

Fue el pensamiento de Rinne entre sus sueños

 **Continuara…**

¡Hola a todo el mudirijiyo! (Quería hacerle un homenaje al actor ya que se murió hace poco :"v) ¿Cómo han estado? Ojala hayan estado bien. Pos yo ya me pase un mes sin técnicamente hacer nada sobre los fics que tengo por hay pendientes ¡Pero renací, con tanto amor, con tanto amor~ ¡ Ok no

En fin, espero que les este gustando el fic porque ya el próximo capítulo es el ultimo Así que bueno… Creo que este es el fic más meloso que alguna vez llegue a crear. Y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto ay que en mi mísera vida e tenido pareja así que no sé como chihuahueños se siente Sakura o Rinne en estos momentos ¡Pero he leído fics donde los personajes sufren por un amor! ¡Y también como mi hermana sufre por terminar con su novio! Así que… Cuenta ¿no?

Bueno en fic creo que de "retos y zake" o "Amor imposible" Había dicho que contestaría a los reviews (He visto que en muchos fics hacen esto y pos yo quería ser popular :"v) Así que…

 **Carui:** Nunca llegue a creer que mis ideas llegaran a hacer llorar. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Ya casi se acerca el final y créeme, que ya no lloraran (O quizá si, no lo se… Wueno si c pero no te voa deci :v)

Solo uno, pero por algo se empieza ¿No?

 **?: (Risas)**

 _?:Es triste pero debo admitir que me risa…_

Bueno…

¡ADIOS!


	8. No te olvidare

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **No te olvidare**

Al termino de las clases que cada día se volvían menos importantes o al menos era lo que pensaba Sakura. Estaba en tercero de preparatoria y aun no tenía ninguna meta en su vida, lo único que ella anhelaba con todo el corazón, era volver a ver a cierto pelirrojo que a pesar de haber estado un año entero sin haberlo visto, ella un seguía sin olvidarlo, y estaba en su necedad de no querer olvidarlo

Cuando salía del instituto observo un poco el camino al club abandonado, deseaba tanto ir y quedarse todo el día y tarde y noche, pero ella había hecho una promesa… Una promesa que le estaba siendo difícil cumplir, ya eran tres días desde que ella no volvía al club abandonado, debido a una promesa que le hiso a Jumonji. La castaña por obviedad primero se había resistido, pero luego al ver los ojos llenos de preocupación del exorcista, medito mejor la petición, sabía que ella sentiría un terrible vacio dentro de ella, sin embargo, sabía que sentir vacio, era parte de la etapa de olvidar, un etapa para la cual ella no estaba para nada preparada…

Siguió su camino rumbo a su casa, pues hacia mucho que Miho y Rika no la invitaban a salir de compras o a pasear y era porque Sakura les había dicho seis meses atrás que no deseaba salir de su casa y aun seguía en esa firme opinión

Cuando llego a su casa dejo su mochila por donde hubiera lugar y entro a la cocina por un poco de agua

-Hija, iré a darle un papel importante a tu padre y de paso iré a comprar la comida de mañana ¿Si? –la mamá de Sakura la miro preocupada mientras esta tomaba un poco de agua

-Si –fue la seca respuesta por parte de Sakura hacia su madre

-Regresare al rato

-Si

La señora vio como su hija salía de la cocina para irse a encerrar a su cuarto… La señora suspiro tristemente y salió de la casa

Sakura se tumbo en su cama para enterrar su rostro en una almohada… esperaba que así pudiera dormir un poco, pues desde hacía dos días que no dormía y se preguntaba si era porque no se acostaba bien en su cama o la incertidumbre de no hacer sus deberes se la carcomía por dentro… Sospechaba que era por la primera opción… Dio un grito el cual quedo atrapado en la almohada, se levanto y fue despeinándose las trenzas que tejían su pelo, creía que así se sentiría más liviana para dormir… se cambio el uniforme por un vestido rosa a la altura de las rodillas y de tirantes, para nuevamente volverse a tumbar en su cama y enterrar su rostro nuevamente en la almohada soltando lagrimas amargas hasta que por fin se logro dormir…

* * *

Rinne volvía de haber visitado a su abuela para decirle que había vuelto… Se sentía cansado, había exterminado tantos espiritus que había perdido la cuenta luego del número cien… Alzo su rostro para respirar profundamente y volver con su trabajo, pero en vez de eso, contemplo el hermoso atardecer y sin poder evitarlo pensó en Sakura… Ella se sentía tan cálida y se veía tan hermosa como ese atardecer… Se abrazo a si mismo en busca de un calor y compañía que le hacían falta en esos momentos, ya que Rokumon se había quedado a ayudar a su abuela con algunas labores que ella por evadirlas, le faltaban… Tenía tantas ganas de llorar tanto como su vida se lo permitiera, pero presiono sus ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro como algunas otras ocasiones… No, ahora debía trabajar, no estar llorando…

Forzó su agarre sobre su hoz y continuo con su camino cuando pudo divisar a un espíritu maligno rondando por el lugar… Sonrió de lado, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, desahogarse mientras exorcizaba ferozmente a los espíritus, a veces sentía lastima por ellos ya que no tenían la culpa de nada en lo que le pasaba en su vida, pero no encontraba ninguna otra forma de desahogarse, pero no pensaba derrumbarse y ponerse a llorar en el hombro de su abuela o algún otro amigo para desahogarse

Ataco al espíritu violentamente para luego exorcizarlo y se fuera en paz al otro mundo… Ahora que lo pensaba… Se había convertido en algo que el mismo odiaba… Hacer algo a la fuerza, detestaba ese método para muchas cosas y esta era una de ellas… Grito para no tratar de golpearse a si mismo. Atacar violentamente a los espíritus era algo que lo desahogaba, pero también era algo que lo dañaba mentalmente al saber que él era responsable que antes de ir al otro mundo, recibieran la peor paliza de sus vidas…

Siguió su camino cuando a lo lejos pudo ver una peculiar casa… Su corazón se calentó al saber que esa casa era de Sakura. Como por arte de reflejo, el fue directamente a su ventana y atravesó la cabeza para poder ver bien el interior…

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?... se que esto la puede matar, pero…Quiero verla una vez más…_

Quizá sonaba como un egoísta, y de echo, el había rechazado la idea de anular el contrato, pero para hacerlo, el tendría que haber muerto, sin embargo, él deseaba verla todo el tiempo que pudiera, incluso si no estaba con ella

Rinne estaba por irse cuando escucho el revoltijo de unas sabanas. Giro la cabeza para poder ver al responsable de tal ruido y cuando descubrió una pequeña figura abrazando una almohada mientras dormía plácidamente, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran abundantes y cubrieran completamente su rostro empañando su vista… Por inercia se acerco a la cama de la castaña con la intención de al menos tocarle un pequeño mechón de su hermosa melena, pero a solo unos centímetros de lograr su cometido, reacciono

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?...Debo irme… no quiero que algo malo le pasa por mi culpa…_

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse por donde entro

-¿Rokudo-kun? –la dulce y tierna voz de Sakura lo helo por completo

-¡¿Mamya Sakura?! –grito exaltado pero al voltear se encontró con la chica con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero no lo suficiente pues una lagrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos

-¡Si eres tú! –Sakura con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro abrazo a Rinne con todas sus fuerzas

Rinne realmente quería abrazarla, pero sabía que si lo hacía… Algo malo ocurriría…

-¡Te extrañe mucho! –Sakura se estaba separando de el poco a apoco para abrir los ojos pero el pelirrojo le cubrió sus ojos para que no cometiera una estupidez… -¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame verte!

-No puedes verme… No debes… -verdaderamente, el ansiaba poder volver a ver esos hermosos ojos violetas, sin embargo luchaba por contenerse

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa y tomo las manos de Rinne entre las suyas entrelazándolas

-No me pasara nada

La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente para volver a ver esa melena y ojos rojos que tanto caracterizaba al chico

Rinne sentía el que corazón se le salía del pecho y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo… Como la había extrañado… Sakura lo abrazo por el cuelo mientras que sus lagrimas corrían libremente

De pronto, Rinne sintió que las manos de la castaña descendía suavemente hasta detenerse en sus hombros en los cuales se aferro fuertemente

-¿Mamya Sakura?

La chica entre sus brazos comenzó a temblar hasta que sus piernas desistieron, estaba por caer, sin embargo el pelirrojo logro atraparla rápidamente y con agilidad… El rostro de la chica estaba bañado en sudor y lagrimas… Estaba soportando mucho dolor…

-¡Mamya Sakura! ¡Por favor resiste!

Rinne estaba asustado… ¿Por qué permitió que ella lo viera?, ¿Por qué se dejo sucumbir ante su desea de volverla a ver?... Era un idiota, si él no hubiera desistido, ella un estaría bien… Sus ojos se humedecieron dejando caer amargas lágrimas. Sakura con un tierno gesto, le limpio un hilo de lágrimas que se estaba formando en el rostro del chico

-No llores… Estoy… Feliz de haberte… vuelto a ve…r –Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para poder hablar

-Sakura… -Rinne estaba jipando, pero había logrado decir el nombre de su amada

La mano de la chica se torno fría casi al instante mientras que sus hermosos ojos vidriosos perdían su brillo… Su mano cayó ante la atónita mirada del shinigami

-No… Sakura… -Rinne miraba el cuerpo sin vida de la joven mientras que las lagrimas caían mas abundantes de sus ojos rojizos -¡Sakura! ¡Di algo! –rogaba el chico –Por favor… No me dejes… ¡SAKURA!

 _ **Sakura-chan… Despierta**_

Sakura abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro y desierto, solo estaba ella… Se levanto de lo parecía ser el suelo. Miro a todas las direcciones que tenía disponibles, pero no había rastro de algo…

-Sakura-chan

-¿Eh?...

Sakura giro la cabeza a sus espaldas y pudo apreciar a Tamako…

-¿Tamako-san?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Dónde está Rokudo-kun?

La veterana shinigami abrió los ojos mostrándolos como pocas veces hacia, pero algo que desconcertó mucho a Sakura, fue el echo de que la mujer enfrente de ella, estaba sonriendo dulcemente…

-Lo que viste fue una ilusión –respondió la veterana shinigami

-¿Ilusión?

-Si, todo lo que viste fue una ilusión hecha por un producto shinigami

-Eso quiere decir que…

-No estás muerta

-¿Pero dónde estoy?

-Estamos dentro del producto shinigami –Sakura se sujeto su cabeza tratando de meditar las cosas –Mira

Sakura giro su cabeza encontrándose con un Rinne decaído, flaco hasta los huesos y con ojeras muy notables, además sus ojos ya no mostraban vida alguna. Sakura se tapo la boca para evitar un grito de miedo y preocupación

-Mi nieto nunca encontró un motivo por el cual debiera vivir que no fuera pagar deudas, pero cuando te conoció, todo su mundo cambio… Encontró una nueva excusa para vivir. Si tu llegaras a morir, mi nieto podría terminar así –Sakura giro su cabeza en dirección a Tamako completamente asustada –Sin embargo, este articulo shinigami muestra lo que _**quizá**_ puede suceder con alguien, pero es una posibilidad que eso le suceda a mi nieto si tú te vas

-Tamako-san…

-Se que ambos se gustan, pero son muy tímidos y no se declararan el uno al otro, así que utilice este articulo para saber si necesitaban algo de ayuda y vaya que realmente la necesitaron

Sakura quedo conmocionada… ¿Tamako-san había echo todo eso para que ella se diera cuente de lo que ella y Rinne sentían el uno por el otro? Momento… ¿Rokudo la amaba?... Una alegría enorme se apodero de ella y solo deseaba abrazar al chico

-Tamako-san, debo ver a Rokudo-kun

-Deja las formalidades de lado, "Rinne" será más que suficiente –sonrió la ex-shinigami

-Creo que me tendré que acostumbrar… -Sakura aun no se lo creía

-Bien… -la "señorita" se acerco a la castaña dándole un ligero golpe en la frente

 _ **Despierta Sakura-chan**_

-¡Mamya Sakura! –una voz masculina y un calor agradable inundaron sus sentidos -¡Mamya Sakura!

Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco acostumbrándose a la luz

-¡Esta despertando! –anuncio la voz infantil de Ageha

-¡Mamya-san! –Tsubasa inmediatamente se puso a lagrimear un poco al ver el rostro de su amor platónico despertar

Sakura aprecio el rostro de todos sus amigos llenos de preocupación. Cuando apreciaba a sus amigos sintió como el agarre de unas manos que la sostenían se intensifico mientras temblaban levemente. Giro su cabeza encontrándose con el hermoso rostro de Rinne, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos clamando por salir. Una enorme felicidad la embarga y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar para pronto salir libremente de sus ojos

-Rinne… -un pequeño susurro salió de sus labios -¡RINNE!

Sakura se lanzo a abrazar por el cuello al shinigami. Rinne a pesar de que su corazón no paraba de latir, correspondió fuertemente al abrazo… Sakura no podía estar más feliz, sabía que tal vez estaba ahorcándolo, pero no podía dejarlo así como así, tenía la gran necesidad de saber que realmente eso no era otra ilusión

Tamako aprecio la escena completamente conmovida, sin embargo, antes debía de quitar a los "estorbos"

-Bien chicos, acompáñenme a hacer un té para todos –dijo Tamako mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Ageha y Tsubasa

-Pero… -Tsubasa quiso replicar algo, pero luego Tamako lo jalo de la oreja al igual que a Ageha

-¡Ay! ¡Duele! –la shinigami se trato de liberar del agarre de hierro de la antigua shinigami

Tamako abrió un camino espiritual y antes de meterse llamo a Rokumon, quien, al contrario de los otros jóvenes que iban con Tamako, el estaba muy feliz al suponer lo que seguiría después de eso. ¡Estaba feliz por esos dos!

Por otro lado, ambos jóvenes seguían abrazados sin querer separarse, pero Sakura tomo la iniciativa de separarse de él. Rinne estaba triste de separarse de ella. Inmediatamente cambio su forma de pensar pues la castaña lo estaba besando tiernamente en los labios. No quería irse de su lado y le correspondió

Ambos se separaron

-Yo… -Rinne trato de hablar, sentía todo su rostro rojo y caliente

-No necesitas decirme nada –afirmo ella ante la mirada atónita del shinigami –Porque ya lo se

-Mamya Sakura…

-Ya no tienes que llamarme así, "Sakura" está bien, Rinne

-Muy bien señorita Sakura

Rinne roso sus labios con los de la chica

-Bien señor Rinne

Sellaron sus palabras en otro tierno beso, que simplemente hablaba por ellos dos

 _Nunca te olvidare… Rinne…_

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde entonces y Tamako no había usado el articulo shinigami desde entonces, sin embargo, ella debía comprobar algo

-Tamako-sama ¿A dónde va? –le pregunto su gato negro

-Tranquilo, solo iré a revisar algo

Tamako salió de la sala de estar y fue en dirección a su cuarto. Abrió un cajón de su ropero y saco el articulo shinigami. Lo encendió e inmediatamente fue transportada al espacio oscuro

-¡Muéstrame lo que quiero! –pidió la veterana shinigami

En el espacio oscuro se creo una fotografía que Tamako no dudo ni un segundo en tomar

-¡Oh!

Ella no pudo evitar retener las lágrimas ante la fotografía que estaba observando

En la fotografía se encontraba Tamako cargando a Rokumon un poco más alto, A Sabato cargando a la madre de Rinne la cual a juzgar por su apariencia tenía unos 20 años. Pero lo que más la hiso llorar, fue ver a su nieto y a Sakura siendo ya unos adultos, cargando a tres pequeños: una niña como de unos 7 años, un bebe y un niño como de 8 años

Tamako luego de limpiarse las lágrimas decidió salir del articulo mientras deseaba con todo su corazón, que ese día llegara pronto…

 **Fin**

Al fin la acabe, a pocos días antes de la tercera temporada. La verdad me gusto mucho hacer este fic, es mi tercer favorito por el momento, solo ganándole por "Amor imposible" y "volviendo a la niñez"

Para los que no entendieron. Anteriormente me había enterado que la madre de Rinne ya había salido en el manga así que me puse manos a la obra y encontré muy poca información de ella, lo único que les puedo decir para que le entiendan mejor es que su madre reencarno muchas veces hasta que termino convirtiéndose en una niña sin recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, hasta que una serie de sucesos pasan, ella logra recordar que tiene un hijo. Eso es todo lo que pude investigar

Espero que les haya gustado el final sacado de la manga

¡Muchas gracias por haber seguido el fic hasta el final!

Los quiero mucho, cuídense

¡ADIOS!


End file.
